White Peach
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: HitsuxHina fic. It's amazing how Hitsugaya's one decision can affect his life with the one person he loves.
1. Paperwork

**I know, everyone scream their heads off, I'm making a new story. This story's being made for my friend, so everyone, if you kill me…too bad. Anyhow, please enjoy the story! By the way, this is a HitsuxHina story, so if you don't like it, deal with it. Flames accepted!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Hitsugaya and Hinamori would already be together.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1- The Paperwork

It was late afternoon; the silver haired boy was doing paperwork, grunting on about how the fuku-taichou doesn't do anything but drink sake and leaves the bottles on the table. As he finished his 1/3 of the paper, a knock was heard coming from the paper sliding doors. "Come in…." He mumbled; she was probably going to make another lame excuse today about not doing the paper work like saying that she had to help Kira make something special to eat. "How's my favourite taichou?!" The long, orange hair lady said shouted happily. "Matsumoto, where have you been?" He asked her. "I've been helping Kira make something special for Hinamori!" Matsumoto replied. At the sound of the name Hinamori, the boy jumped from his seat. Because of his sudden jolt, Matsumoto jumped to conclusions. "Oh what's this? Does my taichou like Hinamori?" She joked (not really). His animated vein popped up. "Matsumoto, you will do the rest of the paperwork!" He stated and left the room.

As he left the room he heard his name, or more like nickname, being called. "Shiro-chan…Shiro-chan!" A girl with her hair tied into a bun ran up to the boy. "How many times do I have to tell you, its Hitsugaya taichou to you." He said; even though he sounded angry, he loved the way she teased him. "Well maybe if you stopped calling me bedwetter-momo and started calling me Hinamori fuku-taichou, I would do the same to you." She pouted slightly. Hitsugaya made an 'hmphf' sound and faced the side…it was her fault for wetting her bed. Hinamori didn't want to admit it, but she loved the nickname, even if it was just a _little _embarrassing.

After a few moments of silence, Hinamori remembered why she needed to see Hitsugaya. "Oh Shiro-chan----."

"Its Hitsugaya taichou to you!"  
"Right…Hitsugaya I have-----."

"It's Hitsugaya TAICHOU!"  
"Fine…Hitsugaya _taichou_, I forgot to give you this." Hinamori said, and gave Hitsugaya a card that had _Shiro-chan_, on it. "Huh? What's this for?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? It's our anniversary!" Hinamori shouted slightly annoyed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya woke up from his dream; he had fallen asleep while doing paperwork. _'Am I really this tired?' _He asked himself. He shook his head to wake himself up and went back to paperwork; replaying his dream…he really liked it. _'An anniversary with Hinamori would be like heaven...wait what am I thinking about, I don't like Hinamori!'_ Hitsugaya scolded his mind. When the knock on the door was heard, Hitsugaya stopped his paperwork and secretly smiled. "Come in." When the door opened, his smiled faded and his cold expression was officially on. "Hi Shiro-chan!" Hinamori shouted happily. "How many times must I tell you, its Hitsugaya taichou to you."

"Yes Shiro-chan!" Hinamori laughed. Hitsugaya sighed…paper work was enough for him, but now this? "What do you need?"  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to drop by and say hi!" Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya stared at her smile…it was so beautiful and so warm; so warm it melted his heart. With that said, Hinamori waved good-bye and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

For the first time, I didn't start burning up when I saw Shiro-chan! I'm so proud of myself…but man that sure was hard, I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. I don't even know why I'm so happy, I guess it's probably because my birthday's tomorrow; it is spring time and the peach trees are blooming. I wonder if Hitsugaya remembers that tomorrow is my birthday…it'd be so sweet if he gave me something wonderful…like a kiss……. WAIT! What are you think Hinamori Momo?! Of course he wouldn't give you a gift like that, are you crazy?! Of course I am…I'm talking to myself. –Sigh-, I wonder if it's true that when you see a shooting star on your birthday, that the wish is more likely to come true; I really hope so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**

That sure was awkward, I thought for a second that I was actually blushing! Haha…haha…that's funny…. Like that'll ever happen…right? Anyhow, tomorrow's Hinamori's birthday…OH MY GOD, TOMORROW'S HINAMORI'S BIRTHDAY! I haven't gotten her anything, as a matter of fact, I didn't even remember it was her birthday tomorrow till, well, now. I guess I'll have to think of something to give her…she does like flowers and peaches (duh!) What else does she like…I think she likes Aizen…ugh, I hate him.

Even after I help Hinamori, even after I'd been there for her, even after I've done the impossible for her, even after I risked my life for her…she likes him more than me. What in the world has Aizen done for her anyways? Back in the Rukongai days, Hinamori would talk about how wonderful it was to be with me, and now…all she talks about is Aizen. She admires him, she pushes her limits to impress him, and all he does is smile?! I hate him to the core.

Now back to the present, let's see…I have the perfect idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal P.O.V.**

Matsumoto was drinking her 4 bottle of sake, when she remembered that tomorrow was Hinamori's birthday. Thinking incredibly hard, she thought about what Hinamori liked. But of course, she was drunk, so she came up with an extremely crazy idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here is the end of my chapter everyone! I know it's very short, and I didn't do a very good job for a beginning of a story, I tried to think of a new idea. This might be the same as my other HitsuxHina story, but hopefully, it'll be a tad bit different. I hoped you all enjoyed it, and by the way, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! **


	2. Geniuses

**Yay, I'm updating! Technically, this would be early for me to update, but I guess because of the recent reviews that came in so quickly, I'll update sooner, yay!! Anyhow, thank you KaRiSa, Sireylithy, MimoriFanForever, Nalakaori-chan**,** and Sword Heart for the reviews!! Now…onward!**

**Author's note: By the way, Aizen is alive, and the betrayal hasn't happened, and probably won't happen. But Aizen isn't really going to play a big part in this story…yet. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 - Geniuses

Matsumoto, who was still drunk from the sake, went straight into action with her crazy idea. She took out a pencil and paper from no where and wrote down her idea and planned where, what, and when to do it. But with her being drunk, her writing was so messy that the only person who would be likely to read it was Matsumoto herself. The few words you could read were useless to understand the plan. The words would be 'the', 'a', 'an', 'to' and etc.

I guess I forgot to mention where Matsumoto was. She of course wasn't in the tenth division office, and wasn't in the fifth division office. But she was in the third division office; where Kira was suppose to meet Matsumoto. Gin was doing something which reminded a mystery to Kira and Matsumoto. The door slid opened as Kira stepped in, and in just the right time. "Ohayo (good morning) Kira!" Matsumoto greeted. She was no longer drunk, but still acted like she was. "Ohayo Matsumoto; why did you call me?"

"Because we have to make Hinamori's present!"  
"What's her present?"  
"Come over here, and I'll show you." Matsumoto beckoned and they sat down on the couch and looked over Matsumoto's plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya was busy trying make Hinamori's present. Cutting here and cutting there, making sure everything was just perfect. He had no clue that they had this in the tenth division, but it didn't matter now, as long as he got it done. _'Hinamori better like this present because if she doesn't, then I better have a back up present.'_ That's when it hit Hitsugaya…he completely forgot about giving Hinamori a card for her birthday! He was screwed…making the present was going to take the whole day, he knew that…and he still had to finish the paperwork that was given to him this morning. _'Where the hell is Matsumoto anyways? When she comes by she's doing the rest of the paperwork for today!'_ Hitsugaya thought angrily. Cutting here and cutting there…he was concentrating so hard on cutting that he didn't hear the knock on the door. "Shiro-chan…are you there?" Her soft voice sounded. That's when Hitsugaya quickly hid the present in the desk drawer and coolly said, "Yes I'm in here, come in." The door slid opened and Hinamori's head was slightly titled down, as if she was trying to hide something. Her hands were behind her back. "Um…Shiro-chan----."  
"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you!"

"But you always call me bed-wetter momo, so I should be able to call you Shiro-chan."

"But you can't because I'm higher ranking then you. So I should be respected more."

"Aw…you're no fun Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou! Anyhow, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Aizen taichou went."

'_Aizen taichou again…' _Hitsugaya thought. "You call him taichou but you don't call me taichou…." He stated.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan---."  
"There you go again with Shiro-chan!"

"I'm sorry…I'll go now." Hinamori said, he head hanging low and her voice clearly sad. She turned around and slid the door closed. _'Good job Hitsugaya, now you just made Hinamori sad, go and apologize to her!'_ Hitsugaya sighed and got up and opened to door to go and find Hinamori, forgetting about the present.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

Shiro-chan must really hate me right now. It's my fault for always calling him Shiro-chan…see, there I go again! –Sigh-, I hope he didn't forget about my birthday though. I bet he didn't get me anything even if he did remember; I was being mean to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hitsugaya caught up to Hinamori as she walked silently across the wooden floors. Hitsugaya hated the way she looked, and he knew it was his fault. "Momo, Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted and ran up to Hinamori. Hinamori turned around then looked down when she saw that it was Hitsugaya. Breathing heavily, Hitsugaya said, "Sorry Hinamori for getting angry at you…." Hinamori smiled when she heard him apologize. "No, it's okay Shiro-chan…opps; there I go again calling you Shiro-chan."

"It's okay, do you want to go with me to lunch, it's almost noon anyways."

"Sure!" Hinamori shouted happily. _'Maybe he isn't mad at me after all!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto had explained everything to Kira as the time passed by. "So you know what to do right?" Matsumoto asked one more time. Kira nodded and got up. "It's pretty late, should I go get _it_?"  
"Mm that would probably be the best, tomorrow's approaching soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya said bye to Hinamori and started back to the tenth division, when he realized that he still had to finish Hinamori's present. _'Crap, it's already so late, I have to go and finish it now!'_ Hitsugaya ran towards the office, he lost track of time as well when he spent lunch and so much more with Hinamori that he was for sure that he wasn't going to finish his present and his card for her on time. _'Screw paperwork, it's not important right now!'_ He thought as he opened the door to his division.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori was humming a peaceful turn as she returned to her division…the perfect day…kind of anyways. She got to spend lots of her time with Shiro-chan, and that was the best part of the day! _'Tomorrow,' _she thought, _'is my birthday; I hope Shiro-chan remembers!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here is the end of my chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it a lot! Next chapter is when Matsumoto's plan goes into action and you'll see the surprise of what Hitsugaya's going to give to Hinamori! Anyhow, I accept flames and advice and criticism. See you people later!**


	3. Birthday Surprise!

** I'm updating now! Yippee! Anyways, I'm sorry I'm not updating sooner, the reason why was because I was so caught up in one of my books I completely forgot about fanfic. Anyhow, everyone, let's thank KaRiSa, MimoriFanForever and Nalakaori-chan for the review of last chapter! So enough talk, to the chapter!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 – Birthday Surprise!

The sun shone brightly in the window of the tenth division office. Hitsugaya was up and early doing paperwork again. _'Today's Hinamori's birthday, I hope she likes my present…I was up all night making it, I think I had only a few hours of sleep.'_ He thought to himself. And for the kicks, he even made a cute red bow to it; who would've thought that the tenth division office would have all this material. The old tenth division taichou must've loved arts and crafts or something because he left a lot of it inside the office.

Still having about one quarter left of paperwork, he got up and took his wrapped present inside a little red box with a white ribbon which held a golden sheet of paper shaped as a card which had beautiful hand writing in it.

'_To Bed-wetter Momo,_

_ Happy Birthday,_

_From Hitsugaya TAICHOU.'_ Was writing inside it. Hitsugaya had started walking to the fifth division with his eyes closed and concentrating hard on what to say to Hinamori when he suddenly bumped into…guess who?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori had waken up early because of her birthday and made her hair a little more special. Instead of the usually bun she had, she tied her hair into a ponytail with a peach coloured ribbon for the special occasion and clipped the sides of her hair with clips that had little peaches on it.

She was humming to herself quietly, when she bumped into someone unexpectedly. "Ah," Hinamori breathed as she fell on to the ground. Looking up, she saw Hitsugaya was the one who bumped her, holding a box in his right hand. "Ohayo Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said. Hitsugaya looked down at Hinamori; he didn't even realize he bumped into her. "It's Hitsugaya taichou to you!" He mumbled. "Oh gomen (sorry) Shiro, I mean Hitsugaya _taichou_." Hinamori giggled back. Hitsugaya smiled inside; at least Hinamori was happy today.

There was a bit of silence before Hinamori got up, then she remembered the box that Hitsugaya had in his hand, secretly hoping it was her present. "Hey Shiro-chan, I mean Hitsugaya taichou, what's the box for?" She asked, hoping not sounding too excited. Hitsugaya looked at her then to the box, praying that he didn't sound nervous; he answered. "This box is none of your business." And he walked away. _'That's what Hitsugaya said to me last year when he gave me this ribbon as my birthday present!'_ Hinamori thought happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya sighed when he was far enough from Hinamori, _'That nosy girl.'_ He thought to himself as he reached the fifth division office. He entered inside the room, it was empty. He walked over to where Hinamori always sat down and worked and left the box on the desk; he was grateful that Aizen wasn't here.

When he was walking back to the tenth division he saw Kira picking out some flowers near the area of the fifth division. He couldn't see Kira that well because of the distant of where he was, but he could see that he was holding something. Thinking of it as nothing, he continued walking back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So do you have everything?" Matsumoto asked as Kira came back. "Yeah, flowers and the peaches." Kira replied. In one hand there were bunches of red roses and in the other was a big ripped peach. "So now you have to distract Hinamori as I organize the room okay?" Matsumoto clarified; Kira nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto entered the empty room; Aizen was out at the moment, probably thinking of a gift for Hinamori or something. In her hands were the hundreds of roses that were picked, but there was also one that was fake, and it had no stem, just the head. But it was placed in the middle of the sliced peaches which lay in the clean white dish.

She placed the dish on Hinamori's desk when she noticed the box. Cautiously she looked inside the golden card and read it. _'That's so cute of taichou….' _She thought dreamily. Then she threw the roses all over the room.

Soon the room was full of the beautiful roses with the wonderful scent they gave off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira had checked the sun, it was near set now, and he was talking to Hinamori about her birthday. _'Matsumoto should be done now.' _Kira thought. He waved bye to Hinamori and walked back to the tenth division office to meet with Matsumoto.

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

I waved bye to Kira and started back to my office. I was hoping to spend more time with Shiro-chan, but I guess he was busy or something because I didn't see him as I spent my day with Kira.

Oh wow, the sun has nearly set, I should've done some work…I hope Aizen taichou isn't busy working away as I had my fun…. Why do I care so much for Aizen anyways, I really have to think more about that.

I reached my office and opened the sliding door. Oh…my…god… the room is beautiful! And it smells so wonderful, who would've set this up for me? Aizen taichou or Shiro-chan? I went to my desk and saw sliced peaches with a fake rose head in the middle of the organized bunch. Below the plate was written: _'I'll love you until the last rose dies.'_ Who wrote this for me?

And beside it was the box that I saw Shiro-chan holding this morning…I knew it was my present! I'm so happy he remembered my birthday was today, oh I'm so happy! I slowly untied the ribbon and the box unfolded, revealing the secret inside.

A white furry stuffed bear was inside, with a cute red bow on its neck. I just noticed the card which was lying beside the box. I opened the royal card and looked inside. Tears started welling up inside my eyes; this was really the best present he ever gave me.

I'm going to call this bear Shiro-chan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** There's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it took me a while, so please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for being patient for I updated a little late, but here you go!**


	4. Now Is The Future

**Guess what everybody; I've decided to update! But before everyone goes on reading, I'll want to thank KaRiSa and MimoriFanForever for reviewing my other chapter again! Thanks! PLEASE READ NEXT LINE!**

**A/N: I changed my mind, the betrayal is going to happen, well in this chapter, it has already passed. Sorry if it's inconvenient but I just couldn't think of any other idea!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 – Now Is The Future

The betrayal had happened already and it had been a few years after they had defeated Aizen and everyone else. Ichigo had taken care of Aizen and many of the taichous had to taken care of Tousen, Gin and the Arrancar.

Hinamori hadn't wakened up yet, and tonight as the rain poured down, Hitsugaya sat down beside her in the fourth division. _'It's funny,' _he thought. _'How everything that was right at one point ends up like this.'_

He remembered the clear blade slicing into Hinamori's stomach as if it was just a sheet of paper between a pair of fine scissors. Aizen…Aizen… the name kept running through the taichou's mind. How could he have let the one person he loved, the one person he's sworn to protect…go into coma like this?!

_Tink, tink, tink. _Each raindrop sounded of the blood dripping from Hinamori that day…the day of the betrayal. He didn't want to believe that it had happened, that he had been too weak to defend her, and that he was just a few seconds too late. _Weak…weak…_ that word taunted him night and day.

That day, his world had shattered, he still held his cold expression, he still held that little fire in his eyes as if it were his only string of hope that could bring Hinamori back. He was still young, and everyone use to stare at him when he walked by the older shinigamis. _'Maybe, just maybe…everything is useless now…hopeless.'_

He had spent hours by her side now that the war was over and that peace had resided in Soul Society; everything was at peace but his soul, mind and heart. Storms raged about, rain would fall from the sky like needles and snow would freeze the terrain in his life. He was even more ashamed that it hadn't been him who had killed Aizen, but Ichigo.

That bear he had given to Hinamori on her birthday, the one he spent all morning and night doing, lay dusty among the box that had all of Hinamori's most precious things; along with that one fake rose.

Matsumoto had told him everything about the roses, and Hitsugaya had instantly flared up, but that's when he realized that Matsumoto had written who did it. He had pictured that it was he that Hinamori thought who it was, but he knew better; it was Aizen. The future he had spent time thinking of was gone, vanished like thin air, dissolved in the water puddles created beneath his heart. One could say that he was broken, shattered, torn, but yet he tried, no matter how hard or impossible it was, to put himself together.

Love hurts, that's what everyone said…and it was true. Everyone knew that, but not everyone knows exactly how that pain feels like until it is brought upon them. _Tink, tink, tink._ How much had it rained every since after the war, about everyday of the years that pasted? Suppose that Hinamori never woken from her coma and grew old in a vast sleep, died in the endless dream, and the worst; believe that it was a dream that Aizen stabbed her, but the reality when it said that it was Hitsugaya who had killed him.

_'My future is now, and now **is** the future.' _The empty taichou felt as each ticking moment pasted and he paid no heed to what was going on. After Gin was killed, Matsumoto couldn't help but sit out and stare at the rain as it washed off the last of the painting that Matsumoto saw; the picture of Gin.

Bloodshed was showered everywhere that day, many shinigamis were killed, many had survived, and many were treated. The entire enemy however, was killed, not even one was spared of mercy. Pain, woe, sorrow surrounded the heavy air along with the scent of blood; which came from not only the body of the dead or wounded, but from the swords that bathed in the red liquid.

Hitsugaya stood up suddenly, and headed out the door, not once looking back and went to the fifth division office. Since it hadn't been a while, the filling people for the dead taichous were not decided yet.

When he entered the room, it had smelled of roses, _'Just like Hinamori's birthday.' _Hitsugaya went into Hinamori's room and opened the drawer where Hinamori kept her box. On the box was a label printed in fashionable letters: _'Hinamori's possessions'_.

Inside the box was the bear, the rose, some cards from the rest of Hinamori's birthdays including her last celebrated one, the peach ribbon, a beautifully coloured watermelon picture from back in Rukongai and more birthday gifts _only_ from Hitsugaya. As much as Hitsugaya didn't want to admit it, he missed the times when Hinamori had protected him, even though Hitsugaya had told her to back off; he could protect himself. _'And you as well.'_ The boy had thought.

He still wanted to believe in that fantasy, but it was quite hard when reality sucked away most of what was left. The rain had lifted only so little that the sounds were harder to hear if perhaps you were only a few metres away from it. Everyone in Seiritei missed the sun dearly, it always lifted their spirits; but as long as Hinamori stayed in coma…tough luck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A day later, Matsumoto had come into the tenth division office, soaked to the bone…as the rain was still pouring eternally. Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto, and thought of the news that she was going to bring. Since now, the only time she was in the tenth division or in any division for that sort was to bring news of some sort. "Taichou…," She started. "Hinamori…Hinamori is…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Guess the person's P.O.V.**

I've asked myself this question many times, and I already know the answer, but it just doesn't seem like the truth. Why do I love Aizen? Well of course it's because he's warm, because he's kind, because he's open, because of everything! So why do I have this conscience nagging me about my love towards him; is it doubtful that he loves me back the same way? I know it's _not_ that.

Shiro-chan…I long to hear your voice, it's so empty here…so vast and lonely…all there is the darkness beckoning me towards it. I wish you were here and that you could pull me out of this nightmare and hug me tightly. I wish you were here to tell me it was alright, tell me it was just a dream…bed-wetter momo.

I feel as if I'm not going to make it, but if I heard your voice…even the cold, rough voice I hear everyday…I would welcome it. Where are you Shiro-chan?!

I remember the lovely evenings we spent together. The great outdoors…the sun shone so bright…the moon would always remind me of you. That one winter we had together…with Aizen gone…. I was so sad and I wanted to cry because he was away for so long…but you came to me and comforted me; yet I gave you nothing in return.

But when Aizen returned, I was so happy and I gave him a welcome back card and a small gift…I think it was a flower necklace I spent many hours making. I'm sorry Shiro-chan, please come back to me! Onegai…. (Sorry) (A/N: I only like using Japanese when their like really sad or something of the sort, but if you people out there don't like it, I'll change it!)

The memories I have are fading, please save me Shiro-chan…I'm scared…I'm lonely…I'm sad…I'm sorry…. Why won't you come for me Shiro-chan? Oh I know, it's because I'm being a burden again, because I always depended on you to protect me; even though I always thought that I would protect you. You're not a kid that spits watermelon seeds at people anymore are you?

Shiro-cha, no, Hitsugaya taichou, please, I need your help, I need your protection, I need your warmth, I need your love, I need you. This is the future isn't it? Now is the future isn't it? Onegai….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here's the end of my chapter. I'm REALLY SORRY IF I GOT CONFUSING OR ANYTHING, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! But you can write them in a review, lol, so yeah, thank you all readers who are supporting me!**


	5. Falling Memories

**WOOT, I'm starting to update. Yippee! Sorry very much for not updating soon, I completely forgot about fanfiction again until I got another review. Speaking of which, thank you KaRiSa, MimoriFanForever, lordofthefanfiction, Kunogi Midori, A13Van, toblerone3, and Shuyoru Kayume for reviewing! Now onto the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5 – Falling Memories

The rain was falling harder now that the tension between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto was almost unbearable. _I've waited this long, _Hitsugaya thought sadly, _for this moment._ He didn't know what to expect really; was Hinamori awake or not? He was half expecting the worst news, but his other side was dying for the greatest news. The distant thunder boomed across the deserted sky and through the rest of Seiritei.

"Tell me now Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said sternly. Matsumoto had tears on her face, but you couldn't tell if it was from joy or from grief. She looked at her taichou's face, and the memories of when he first became one flashed through her mind. He was probably the one person she could jump on top of and he wouldn't think of heaven. But looking at him now, jumping on him and hugging him wasn't the greatest idea.

The deadly silence was killing Hitsugaya, he didn't want to wait for the answer, yet no matter how anxious he was, he could've waited about eternity for the answer to come. The moments ticked by, the rain had calmed down into a mild drizzle where the planking sounds of the rain was merely a soft whisper.

He couldn't wait any longer, he got up and went past Matsumoto, but she grabbed his arm. Grunting a bit, Hitsugaya turned around and saw Matsumoto's grey eyes looking into his, as if there was still hope…even after death. "Is she…" He couldn't finish his line. Matsumoto's eyes shined in the light to reply his uncompleted question.

For the first time in a while, Matsumoto saw Hitsugaya's eyes shimmer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

A light was blinding me when I suddenly looked around. Was that footsteps that I'm hearing or maybe I'm just being paranoid. There were voices that sounded so familiar, so close to me…but how come I can't remember who they belong too, and why do they seem so distant? A male's voice…which sounded very young and old at the same time, urgently said something. I could only make out so many words, "I…see her…! Important…WHAT?! (That was very clear to make out). How…? Lost…I see." That was all. I don't understand what's going on…and where am I? In a hospital I know that for sure, but why am I in these weird clothing and why is this weird band on my arm…is this what patients wear in this hospital?

A doctor…who also wears the same clothing as me, but without the band and with a white cloak on top came into the room. There wasn't anyone around her…no boy. "Ohayo Hinamori, are you feeling better?" I stared at her…was that my name? And how does she know me? "Oh…umm, ohayo to you too…ummm…"

"My name is Unohana Retsu and I am the fourth division taichou." I smiled at her…even though it wasn't really one of those smiles I use to smile. How did I smile before waking up anyways?

"Oh…well I'm Hinamori!" I think. "Yes, you're Hinamori Momo, as a matter of fact; you're Hinamori fuku-taichou." How come she knew so much about me? "I am? How do you know?" Suddenly, she brought her head down…her eyes showing sympathy. "You really have lost all your memory." She murmured quietly. "I lost my memory? What do you mean by that?" I asked in just as a quiet voice…what happened before I woke up? "I suppose I shall explain…though it may take a while." Unohana-taichou whispered before sitting on the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya was walking to his division, now the fire in his eyes was really out. The rain had stopped, but not for long, now the sky would be forever grey. Matsumoto was walking slowly behind him, as if getting too close to her taichou could be the end of her. _'I thought she was really awake'_ Hitsugaya thought, _'But that was just a far away dream.'_

How dreadful the rain was, the cold would seep through the clothing that the taichou wore, but he didn't notice any of it. And even if he did, he wouldn't care, maybe if he froze to death in the rain, he wouldn't have to deal with Hinamori's falling memories and he didn't have to suffer; even though he knew he couldn't freeze to death. Ice, water, snow, sky, cold was pretty much his elements, what could little bits of water do to him?

Hinamori was almost the opposite, she was warm; opposites really do attract. But if they attracted so much, then why did Destiny say different and let the memories that belonged rightfully hers fall? The unanswered questions drifted between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, and it was easy to tell that neither of them knew the answers. How did she lose them? Will she ever regain them? Does she still remember any of it? Why had this happened? What will become of her? And other questions.

It was unclear to Hitsugaya what Unohana said back there.

_Before in front of Hinamori's room:_

_Unohana had come out of the room when she heard the knocks. Hitsugaya was expecting her to show a smile on her face, but the face he saw was sympathetic. Hitsugaya choose to ignore the face at first, and quickly but coolly said, "I must see her!" But Unohana blocked his way and whispered quietly. "There is something important that I must tell you."_

_"Important? What could it be?" He asked impatiently. "Hinamori…she lost…her memory." She said quietly as well. "WHAT?!" Hitsugaya shouted in a mixture of shocked and anger. "But how did she lose them?" He said quietly after sometime from the sudden news. "I'm not sure; I'm still trying to figuring that out."_

_"Lost…will they be gone forever?"_

_"I'm not sure." _

_"I see…. We're leaving Matsumoto." He said…but without much expression in his words. Before Matsumoto could protest, Hitsugaya was already out the door._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling but even though her face looked still, many emotions were flying around her head._ 'Shiro-chan was what I called him? That's rather rude of me to say to a taichou; especially when he was so young.'_ She thought for a moment. But the shook her head viciously, _'Oh what am I thinking of? If he's young, he won't mind as much and I was probably just teasing. But I always called that Aizen person by his title. Oh stop it Hinamori Momo!'_ She could only remember what Unohana had told her, but even so she still felt like she was missing a big part of it all. _'My memories…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry if it took me a really long time to update! I was busy reading my book and well… that's pretty much all I did, I forgot about this again! But I tried to update quickly, even though it wasn't; but thanks for waiting! So please review even though I updated late and tell me what you think of it; flames accepted!**


	6. The Beginning of a New Start

**Hey! I'm updating for you peoples out there who are reading this fanfic! I know I know… everyone's probably thinking '_Why does she update so late?'_ Well it's because I get busy with school and stuff like. So don't get angry at me! Anyhow, thanks so much for the support KaRiSa, MimoriFanForever, Sireylithy and Kunogi Midori. So onto the story for you peoples!  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 – The Beginning of a New Start

Days pasted which soon turned into weeks then turning into months; and Hinamori was finally regaining what she had lost…through all her years. Of course, she had no more memory of being living or her Rukongai days, since Hitsugaya said nothing every time he passed her. Hinamori now learning that she was very close to him, felt extremely guilty every time his name was brought up.

_'Why did this have to happen?'_ Hinamori thought to herself as she walked back to her division. _'Why did I like Aizen? Did I love Shiro-chan?'_ She wasn't concentrating when she was walking and accidentally tripped over a broken piece of wood. She fell hard on the wooden planks and she could feel her knee starting to bleed.

At the moment, Hitsugaya had walked by and for the first time in many, many, many days, he acknowledged the fact that Hinamori was hurt; at least physically anyways. He rushed by her side and he asked how she got hurt and tried to comfort her; even though the pain was minor. Hinamori and Hitsugaya talked a bit when they were walking, well Hinamori limping, to the fourth division. _'I'm so happy; he isn't so cold like what everyone thought he was.'_ Hinamori thought happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a sunny day in the spring, flowers were blooming, bees were buzzing and the wind was whistling. In the tenth division, Hitsugaya was just finishing up his last bits of paperwork when Matsumoto came knocking on the door. "Come in." Hitsugaya grumbled. It had been weeks since Matsumoto had done any paperwork; the last time Hitsugaya saw her do paperwork was when he went out to go train and forced the paper on Matsumoto…for at least a second anyways.

"Where have you been?!" Hitsugaya asked impatiently. Matsumoto, drunk like always, was slow on thinking and so she had no excuse this time. "There should be a new batch of paperwork delivered here soon; _you will do **all **of it._" Hitsugaya said evilly. Then he got up and left the room hearing only a mumble of how stupid paperwork was when he passed Matsumoto.

While walking towards the training ground, he saw Hinamori through her window, doing paperwork all alone, but still smiling. _'It must be pretty lonely to be the only one in her office and just doing paperwork; how can she smile like that?'_ He thought, baffled. Hinamori sensing his stare, looked up and through the window, but was too late; Hitsugaya had gone.

She smiled and went back to working, she knew that Hitsugaya had been there, and she was happy that he was finally opening up to her…again. This was a beginning of something new; a new start. She was going to be her old self again, even though she had no memory of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto was forced to do paperwork, at least one or more so that her taichou would know she did something. She sighed in frustration as she started her 7 sheet of paper, _'Why is taichou so mean???!!!'_ It must be hard for her….

A knock was heard on the door, and Matsumoto happily jumped up and opened the sliding door, and hugged her poor captain. "Welcome back!!" She said happily. Hitsugaya grumbled…he had to deal with his lazy fuku-taichou again. "I should go and ask for a new fuku-taichou……." He said quietly. Matsumoto got off him. "Okay taichou, I did _some _paperwork, I have to go now!" And she rushed out before he could say anything.

Hitsugaya reluctantly went to his desk and stared at what his fuku-taichou did in the past 5 hours and what he had to do for the rest of the day. _'7 sheets only?! She's getting worse. She's useless, now I have to finish the next 1683 sheets.'_ Hitsugaya thought irritated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori was resting outside since she had been inside the whole time and was starting to get sick when Matsumoto sneaked up on her and jumped on her. "Hello Hinamori!!! Why are you so lonely sitting out here?" Matsumoto asked. Hinamori couldn't help but laugh at her friend's cheery voice. "Hello Matsumoto! I was just getting some air, I've been doing the paperwork inside and I started to get sick." Matsumoto sighed at the word 'paperwork' and took a seat down beside Hinamori. "I don't understand how you can stand all the paperwork by your lonely self!" Matsumoto complained. Hinamori smiled and paused before speaking. "What was Shiro-chan like before?" The question surprised Matsumoto and she had no time to react to her next question. "Was he less…cold?" The wind blew by and the silence was killing Hinamori.

"He was…" Matsumoto couldn't find the words to describe her taichou. The few seconds that passed by felt more like eternity then ever before. "He was… much different." Hinamori was going to ask more but Matsumoto quickly got up. "I'm thirsty; I'm going to get some sake! See you later Hinamori!"

"Bye Matsumoto!" Hinamori waved good-bye and the turned to the sky. Matsumoto could really change the mood whenever she wanted. But that was on the outside, whatever happened in the inside…was different._ 'He was much different, huh? I wish I could remember what had happened in the past…the Rukongai days.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days that soon passed by, Hitsugaya started to feel a little bit more himself ever since Hinamori had waken. It had been about a year since then, but rain still fell upon Soul Society every now and then. _'A year…'_ The sun was setting. _'Since Hinamori woke up. Her memories are new and refreshed. Everything expect the Rukongai days.'_ It felt weird to be look at the sunset again.

He hadn't felt this way since that time when Hinamori left Rukongai to become a shinigami. It was an odd feeling. It was like a mixture of being happy and sad, and wanting to be free. To grasp back the past memories that made you smile. It was a feeling of being scared of the future yet not wanting to let go of the past. It was indescribable.

_When I was young I knew everything  
And she a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice._

_I can't be held responsible  
Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place _

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen

My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her  
His girl took a week's worth of valium and slept  
Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor  
Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says

_I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

We've tried to wash our hands of all of this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say.

_I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
we were merely freshmen  
We were merely freshmen  
We were only freshmen_

**Song: Freshmen**

**Artist: The Verve Pipe**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is the end of this chapter! Thank you everyone who has waited so long for me to update and continues to read this story. Thank you!! There isn't much other than that. But it'd be nice if you could tell me what you thought of this chapter by clicking that 'submit review' button! I ONLY ADDED A VERSE IN THE SONG BTW!**


	7. Beautiful Days

**Haha! I am finally updating, be happy O everyone who reads this! Since I'm along the line, thank you VERY MUCH: MimoriFanForever, KaRiSa, Kunogi Midori, A13Vn, and Melian92. So I hope you people all enjoy this chapter! SORRY, MY FANFICTION WASN'T WORKING, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE EARLIER!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7 – Beautiful Days

The next morning, Hinamori woke up with a start; someone was knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She asked quietly. "It's me," The voice said cheerfully, even though it was still dawn. "Come in Matsumoto!" Hinamori said a lot more energetic. "Ohayo Hinamori!" Matsumoto said when she entered the room. "Ohayo Matsumoto. Why are you here so early in the morning? I thought you liked sleeping in."

"I do like sleeping in, but taichou made me wake up early to do some paperwork." She said wearily; a little too dramatic. "I see, so are you finished?" Hinamori asked. "Of course I am! As a rightful fuku-taichou, I must do as commanded! Every sheet is finished!" She lied; but of course Hinamori knew that. "That's great, so do you want to hang out today?" Matsumoto's face instantly brightened. "Yes I do!" So Hinamori quickly got up and got dressed and ready to go out and have fun with Matsumoto.

The first thing they did was go out to find Kira and Renji so they could all 'party' as Matsumoto put it. But even as Matsumoto and Hinamori were walking together, laughing and talking, Hinamori couldn't concentrate on where she was going; just following Matsumoto. _'What was it like back then? And how were my memories back then?'_ The questions would roam in her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya grumbled as he continued the paperwork, _'How does Matsumoto ever find a way to ignore these?'_ What a good question. Hitsugaya, tired of always doing the paperwork, went out to find his lazy fuku-taichou and get her to finish working. Not knowing that a sheet of paper fell out of his pocket, he continued to walk from his office to where he could find Matsumoto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After many hours of drinking sake, Matsumoto dismissed the party, so Renji and Kira took their leave even though they didn't quite drink as much as Matsumoto. Hinamori however, stayed with Matsumoto for a while, until she started getting tired and said bye to her.

While walking back, she saw Hitsugaya in the distant, but for the past few days, she didn't feel like talking or seeing him. Every time she saw him, an unsettled feeling would start up in the pit of her stomach, and she really wanted to know the beautiful days of the past, but he would never tell her; and it would make her feel uneasy around him.

When she slid open her door to her room, she looked around to see if everything was in place. _'That's good, everyth----hey, what's that?' _Hinamori asked herself when she saw a little bear sitting on her futon. She went up and picked up the little bear, remembering seeing the bear from somewhere before, but not quite sure from where or when. _'Where did this come from? How come I recognize it though I've never seen such a cute bear before?'_

She dug through her mind to see if she could remember anything from when she woke up, but the bear was no where. As a matter of fact, she just realized that there was a big box lying beside her futon as well. She gently lay the bear down and went to open the dusty box. After her fits of coughing, she peered inside, which left her breathless.

Dusty old paper cards, a bag full of watermelon seeds, a seed of a peach tree, the head of a rose and beautiful wrapping paper and ribbons. She had never seen so many treasures in her life, which she could remember. _'Who's could this be?'_ She wondered, ashamed that she might be browsing through someone else's treasures, or memories.

The thought of it made a sudden pain through her heart, it was a piercing pain, and it hurt more than anything she's felt before (so she thinks). Her hands started shaking as she clutched her chest; she couldn't help but cry. The pain of not knowing her past just added onto the pain. She tried to push it aside, but it still kept coming and it was unavoidable, especially because it was in her mind.

Opening her eyes, she looked down and the now tear-stained bear. She didn't realize that she had grabbed it during her fit. A tear landed right under the bear's eye, reflecting in the sunlight casting down upon her. Not that there was much sun left, as by now, it had started to set. _'Oh Shiro-chan…'_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya, even though all his efforts couldn't get his lazy fuku-taichou to do more than 5 sheets; she had run off to do what he expected as more drinking. He was annoyed with her and the paperwork that had suddenly rushed in, and he really didn't want to do it. The sun was setting, and he couldn't help but wonder what Hinamori was doing. _'I wonder if I should tell her about the Rukongai days.' _He thought. A cool breeze went by his as he say under the peach tree, daydreaming or think about the past, and how odd it was having to grown so much. Back when he was younger, he would always sit watermelon speeds at Hinamori, always pout when she called him Shiro-chan (and now he yells at her). But what he missed the most was when she would visit him all the time, making him always in a better mood, no matter what happened. How she turned the grey sky into the sunny bright afternoon. How she would make his day.

Although through all the comment she'd say about him and his 'immature' self, there was always the one spot he hated listening to. Every time she would visit him, that's all she would talk about until she had to go (well, ever since she saw him). And days after days, he got tired of listening about him, and he decided to become a shinigami himself; no longer listening about Aizen, but seeing him as well. When he first saw him, he thought that he understood why Hinamori admired him, but later on, he grew to hate him more than before. He no longer saw the same thing Hinamori saw everyday as he slowly started to surpass her in class.

Years later when he became captain, there was a celebration to honour such a title to such a young boy, but when he went to visit Hinamori and tell her about the recent event, he couldn't get hold of her till the next day. So when he saw her the next day and asked why he didn't see her at the celebration, she said: "I _was_ at the celebration! I was with Aizen-taichou though." Though Hitsugaya tried to hide his disappointment and anger in and at her, he walked away with and cold glare at the 5th division office.

Obviously, she cared more about Aizen than him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night came slowly, but nonetheless, it still came. Hinamori was lying on her futon, looking towards the ceiling; holding the bear in her hands beside her. The moonlight shone through the window, making her face look celestial. _'Why can't I decipher who's bear this is, and who gave it?'_ She thought in frustration. She had thought about it the whole time, yet nothing came in mind when she looked at it expect the familiar pain she felt in her heart. _'Why is the bear so familiar?'_ Every time she asked this question, something came to her mind, but it was a blurry memory and she couldn't make anything out of it, expect a card lying on her desk.

Why couldn't she make out any of this?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto had entered the division to get some rest when she saw a white sheet of paper lying on the chair. Puzzled, she went to it and picked it up to see what was written. Her eyes scanned the paper; she couldn't help but smile.

'_Dear ---------------'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here is the end of my chapter! Sorry I took forever to update, it was because I couldn't think up of any idea and so I had problems getting this done. So I'm very sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!! Anyhow, please review because it might make me update faster heh. Thanks for being patient and reading this story!**


	8. Oh The Sweet moon

**Haha, I am finally updating after so many years! (JK, so many days more like.) Anyways, thank you VERY MUCH (AS I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!) to KaRiSa, MimoriFanForever, whitehitsugaya, and lastly but not at all the least, Benihime the Red Princess!!!! Anyways….Onward!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8 – Oh the Sweet Moon

The days of summer were over, autumn had started, which got everyone back to business. The sun was just starting to set when Hinamori had finished the last of her paperwork. "Yes!!!!!!!! I'm finally done the last sheets of paperwork!" She cheered as she rushed out of the office. Even though the sun was setting and twilight was coming, Hinamori was as hyped-up and awake.

"Hi Shiro-chan!!!!" Hinamori shouted as she opened the door. "It's Hitsugaya taichou!!!!! Now what do you want?" He asked. He was very grumpy; for he realized that he dropped the sheet of paper and didn't know where it went. "I just wanted to say hi!" Hinamori pouted. "Well, you're done with saying hi. Now would you please leave, I have to do paperwork. Matsumoto is lazing off again."

"Aw, you're no fun Shiro-chan!"

"It's HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hai, hai, (yes, yes), well you're still boring."

"No I'm not."

"Then prove it and stop doing paperwork!"

"Fine…." He said, unwillingly. He quickly left a note to Matsumoto and started to leave with Hinamori when a sudden thought hit him. _'Why didn't I think about that earlier, I thought I was a genius!" _"I have to go Hinamori, see you." He said quickly and dashed off. "Wait!!!!!!" Hinamori shouted, but he was already gone._ 'I wonder where he's going, I better go and check!'_ So Hinamori quietly but quickly followed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya found Matsumoto drinking some sake alone in the third division, surprisingly not drunk at all. As a matter of fact, she probably set a new record, for only drinking 2 bottles of sake! Wow…. "Matsumoto…." He started but Matsumoto quickly jumped up and started making up excuses for why she wasn't doing any paperwork. "I'm sorry taichou! I was busy helping Hinamori with _her_ paperwork and then I was helping Kira find something and I just started drinking!" Lies….

"One, Hinamori was with me the whole time so that's a lie. Second, I just saw Kira walking down and he wasn't looking for anything; knowing you only helped him a little if that was the truth. And third, that's not why I'm here for."

"Oh…, then why are you here?"

"I want to know what you did with my sheet."

"You're sheet?"  
"Yes, the one that fell out of my pocket."

"Uhh, what sheet? Heh…." She lied. She didn't want to let her taichou know that she read it, knew where it was, and well, etc. "Matsumoto…where is it?"

"You know taichou, I bet there still is a lot of paperwork left to do, I think I'll go do it now!" She exclaimed then jumped up and headed straight out the door. "Wait…, ah never mind," Hitsugaya sighed. She wasn't even going to do the paperwork even though she said she would, she's was probably either going to sleep or drink more sake. The benefits of having a lazy fuku-taichou: one, you don't have to worry about where she'll/he'll sleep, two, you get lots of sake, three, you get to hear the whine so much you get use to complaints, and fourth, there is no fourth.

Hitsugaya was walking out of the division and decided to go and find Hinamori, but that wasn't too hard since she was by the division anyways. He knew that she followed her, so he was kind of thankful that Matsumoto didn't say anything about the sheet of paper in the end. "Hello Shiro-chan!"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

"Right, gomen, anyways, you left before so I went to go and find you. Umm, you're not too busy right now are you?"

"No, Matsumoto's finally getting the hang of 'working' and went to do some paperwork at my office." _'Not really….'_

"That's great, then why don't we go and umm, look at the moon, it's full today!"

"Fine…." He said, once again hesitantly. So they both went up on top of the tenth division and looked towards the snow-white moon.

Summoning all her wits and guts, Hinamori said quietly: "Hitsugaya, why don't you tell me anything about the Rukongai days we spent with each other?" Everything was silent, not even a cricket chirped between the silence that held between the two. "I…." He started, he didn't want to tell her about the past, and he just thought it wasn't quite…right. "I…don't believe this is a good time…."

"It's okay Hitsugaya-kun, you can tell me whenever you want, just promise me that you'll tell me some day."

"I promise."

So they sat in silence as they looked up at the moon that reflected off the river below them (that was very quiet by the way). After a few minutes, Hinamori started getting tired and by accident, fell asleep on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya first grew stiff, but got use to it as the night went on. Soon she started shivering in her sleep, so Hitsugaya took off his captain's cloak and put it around her.

"Oyasumi (good night) bed-wetter Momo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HI!!!! Anyways, this is the end of my chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update, I kind of had my e-mail get screwed over and didn't realize people reviewed so I didn't update till I found out that there were reviews. Heh…. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update soon! By the way, this story will probably end soon, sorry to say, but uh… too little ideas, actually, it might not be too short. So bye for now!!**


	9. My Sweet Momochan

**I know last chapter was really short and I forgot to mention what was on the sheet, I'M REALLY SORRY! And I also realized that I'm updating a little late, so I'm extra sorry! But anyhow (sorry for change of topic so soon) thank you very much to KaRiSa, MimoriFanForever, whitehitsugaya, Benihime the Red Princess for the reviews! Now onward towards my new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – My Sweet Momo-chan

The next morning, Hinamori woke up with a start; only remembering that she fell asleep on Hitsugaya's shoulder. But to her surprise, she was in her division, on her futon. _'Ah, he must've brought me back, I feel so bad… wait, what's this?'_ She picked up a note that was left beside her futon.

'Dear Momo,

Before I say anything about the topic, I want you to learn how to say my name right, it's Hitsugaya TAICHOU and not Hitsugaya-kun or Shiro-chan. Anyhow, after a while, I figured that you would like to know more about the Rukongai days right? I'll make a promise with you, after I defeat Aizen, then I'll tell you about the Rukongai days.

Hitsugaya TAICHOU

P.S. You were crying in your sleep yesterday and got my shoulder and my captain's cloak soaked with your tears. You better apologize!'

Laughing at the last words in the letter, she knew that was his way of asking 'are you alright; don't cry.' She couldn't have asked for a better friend like him; or a better lover. _'What are you thinking of Momo! Geez…you don't like him; as a lover anyways. I don't think.'_

'_**Stop kidding yourself.'**_

'_Where, who, nani? (What?)'_

'_**I'm your conscience idiot.'**_

'_Hey, I'm not an idiot! Anyhow, where did you come from?'_

'_**I was always here, idiot. Anyways, you **_think _**you don't love him, but I know all. All that's going in your head anyways.'**_

'_I don't love him that way!'_

'_**I already told you, stop kidding yourself. You're in a state of denial.'**_

'_I _**am not** _denying anything!'_

'_**Yes you are. I'm your conscience, I know the truth.'**_

'_If you knew the truth, then you would know that I DON'T LOVE HIM THAT WAY!'_

'_**You are so in the state of denial; I'll help you!'**_

'_First, I am not in the state of denial. Second, I don't need your help. And third, I don't love Hitsugaya-kun that much!'_

'_**Uh-huh; what other lies do you wanna tell me?'**_

'_Ugh, you're annoying. I'm leaving.'_

'_**Umm, how are you going to leave if I'm you're conscience and I am living in your head and you can't really just leave.'**_

'_Geez, just leave me alone!'_ Hinamori scowled and that was the end of the 'conversation' between the two of them.

Hinamori decided to go and visit Hitsugaya and _apologize_ about getting his captain cloak and shoulder soaked. "Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Don't make me say it over and over again; it's Hitsugaya Taichou." He said. He was sitting on his chair doing paperwork like always. "You know, if you wanted to know why I was crying last night was be----."

"I never asked why you were crying."

"But you said so in the note you left me!"

"I said I wanted you to apologize about getting my cloak and shoulder wet."

"But you meant the same thing!"

"No I didn't!" He protested. _'He acts like such a child.'_ Hinamori laughed at the thought. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing, Hitsugaya-_kun_."

"IT'S HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" He shouted irritated.

"But I don't see you're captain cloak!"

"That's because you cried all over so I had to go and wash it, it's hanging outside!"

"Sure, sure…. I believe you Hitsugaya-kun. As long as you're not wearing it, I won't have to call you Hitsugaya Taichou." Hinamori said happily and quickly left before Hitsugaya could say anymore.

_'I can already feel that today's going to be great!'_ She thought as she walked along the wooden boards before she once again, bumped into someone. "Oh, gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She quickly apologized. "It's okay, oh hi Hinamori!" The cheery voice greeted. "Oh, ohayo Matsumoto!"

"Ohayo!!!! Are you busy; maybe we can go out for some ----?"

"No Matsumoto, I'm not going out to get drunk with you."

"Aww, come on Hinamori, it'll be so much fun!"  
"Nope, anyways, I still have paperwork."

"Geez, you're no fun at all!" Matsumoto complained. Hinamori laughed at her comment. "Well why don't you go find Kira or Renji to drink sake with you? I have to go now; sorry."

"Ah, good idea; thanks. It's okay, I'll be going too, see you later Hinamori!"

"See you!" With the last words, they parted and went their own separate ways.

* * *

Hitsugaya was till under the pile of white sheets when he started to wonder why Hinamori did cry last night._ 'Maybe I should've just let her tell me, and then at least I wouldn't be stuck here thinking about it.'_

'_**For a genius, you don't think things through very carefully do you?'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**You're conscience you idiot.'**_

'_Oh great….'_

'_**Hey, I'm here for a very good reason for your information! I suppose you must be having trouble with your love life. What am I talking about? I **_know _**you're having problems with your love life.'**_

'_I have no problems whatsoever stupid conscience.'_

'_**Really then? What about you're sweet Momo-chan?'**_

'_What do you mean by my sweet Momo-chan? If you're talking about Hinamori, I've just friends with her, and you should know that.'_

'_**Oh, I know all that's happening in your head. You love her and you know it.'**_

'_I only love her as a FRIEND, and nothing else. Geez, what's your problem anyways, butting into my thought.'_

'_**I'm your conscience here; I have every right to jump into your thoughts.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

'_**Anyways, why do guys always refuse to believe that there in love?'**_

'_I am not in love with anyone!'_

'_**Like I was saying. You just proved me right.'**_

'_If I don't love anyone, how would I prove you right?'_

'_**You're proving me right by denying you're in love. You're pretty dense for a short genius.'**_

'_First off, I'm not in love. Second, I'm not dense and third, you're insulting yourself for saying I'm short; since you live in my head, then you're technically saying that you're short too.'_

'_**But you didn't reject the fact that you're short!'**_

'…_.'_

'_**Err, back to topic. Why don't you just admit it?'**_

'_Because it's not true; now leave me alone, I have to concentrate on my paperwork!'_ So their argument ended there and Hitsugaya continued doing paperwork; but a little more frustrated.

* * *

Night time had come too soon for both Hitsugaya and Hinamori; for they were still full up of energy after doing all the paperwork. Since paperwork didn't take much energy anyways. There was nothing for the two to do expect to visit each other.

Hinamori, like always, had to visit Hitsugaya, since he was too prideful to go over to the fifth division to see her. Even though he spent almost everyday visiting Hinamori when she was in coma. "Konbanwa Hitsugaya-kun!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou! And to prove it, here's my cloak!" He said, pointed to his cloak. Hinamori laughed at his childish words; _'He really is still a child, even if he acts mature all the time and hiding his expressions under that cold mask.'_ "Are you busy tonight?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and watch the moon again; it's a waning gibbous."

"Fine; but don't cry on my shoulder!"

"Okay!" She shouted happily and dragged him out with her to sit on the roof of the tenth division again to watch the moon.

Everything was silent at first (including the river); before Hinamori spoke up (she tends to start must of the conversations eh?) "Even though it's a gibbous moon, it still looks full, doesn't it Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You know, I never finished telling you why I was crying yesterday night. If you're still wondering, I had a nightmare."

"I figured; did you wet yourself?" He mocked.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

"Haha, so did you?"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T WET MY BED ANYMORE!"

"Sshhh, or else you'll wake up everyone."

"It's your fault!" She faked pouted. Silence followed afterwards for the next 10 minutes. "You told me about our past. But you were dying when you told me all the things back then." Hinamori suddenly said.

"Hinamori…."

"Your last words were: 'I won't forget you'. And then you died. Will that happen when you fight Aizen?"

"No, of course not; I promised that I would tell you about the Rukongai days when I defeat him."

"You promise right; that you always come back to me?"

"Yeah, I promise." He vowed. After that, they sat there silently together, watching the moon. _'He promised me; and I remember; he doesn't break promises.'_

* * *

**Hey everyone! That's the end of my chapter, sorry if the ending of it was similar to the last chapter, but I'm running low on ideas here! It'd be nice if you could write some in the reviews. There's probably gonna be Hitsugaya getting embarrassed or something really cheesy in the next chapter. So thanks again for reading; sorry if the chapter's a little short. ONCE AGAIN; THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS!**


	10. Towards The Future

**Kill me if you want, but I'm finally updating even through all the years that I didn't! Anyways, thanks VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH to KaRiSa, whitehitsugaya, Benihime the Red Princess and almarilyo, oh yeah, and me of course for reviewing and commenting such nice comments! Now onwards to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Towards the future!

This time, Hinamori didn't fall asleep on Hitsugaya's shoulder and didn't cry in her sleep OR wet her bed (not that she did when she slept on Hitsugaya's shoulder last time). She had gone to bed in her own division; as Hitsugaya stayed watching the moon. _'It's almost time….'_ He thought. Killing Aizen was what was on his mind; but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy and as well; he did have Kurosaki Ichigo and everyone else that could take care of any interference with he and Aizen. _'What should I do if Hinamori gets hurt?'_

'_**Well you did swear to protect her, right?'**_

'_Oh great, the stupid conscience has come back.'_

'_**Didn't I already tell you that I'm with you in your head so I can't really go so I can't really come back?'**_

'_Whatever; now what do you want.'_

'_**I just told you; didn't you swear to protect her, so why would anything bad happen?'**_

'_Because the last time I swore to protect her; I failed and she was left in coma.'_

'_**But you've grown stronger; therefore you'll be able to protect her.'**_

'_But that's not what I meant; what if she gets back all her memories and feels to go with Aizen?'_

'_**She has made a stronger connection with you in the time she has awoken; and her senses will block out the warm feelings she has for him.'**_

'_Or if she retrieves them, she will feel that we just have to save Aizen from the evil and she'll be hurt if I or anyone else kills him.'_

'_**Or maybe she might not get back her memories; ever thought about that smart boy?'**_

'_Shut up….'_ He said and ended the conversation they had. He knew that her memories would probably not come back, the chances of that in percentage was 9.323845 (this is not true, I just pressed random numbers). But still that's a percent; so if they did come back, then the whole plan of killing Aizen would fail.

By the time Hitsugaya decided to go to bed the moon was almost set; maybe leaving 3 hours left of night time. Too bad he couldn't sleep till there was only 1 hour left of night. The question was bugging him for the past 2 hours. But he grew tired and so he finally fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_Blood splattered across his face; blurring the sight in front of him. "N—no…." He managed to whisper as his sight had been cleared to let him face his nightmare. "Looks like you failed again to protect her; but this time she can't come back to you." The man in front of him smirked. Anger started to swell inside him; but the grief was taking its toll as well. No matter his efforts, his knees gave in and his bankai had shattered; giving the glitter of a billion ice shards. "N—no…." He whispered again._

"Hinamori!" He screamed as he awoke to a new dawn. _'Damn it, not another nightmare, what the hell is wrong with me?'_ He was waiting for an answer from his conscience but it never came, and that he was thankful for.

Quickly getting up and preparing for a new day, he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He had a feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day, _'Hinamori must've had a better day than me already.'_

* * *

Hinamori was lying in bed when she reached her division; but she couldn't sleep for the past 2 hours. _'Don't worry yourself, Hitsugaya-kun promised!'_

'_**Yes he did.'**_

'_Oh no, not the conscience.'_

'_**Yes; it is I, the almighty conscience here to give you advice. You should be honoured!'**_

'_Too bad I'm not….'_

'_**Well you should be. Anyhow, you worry yourself too much.'**_

'_When did you start to notice…. By the way, if your conscience, you probably don't know about my past…do you?'_

'_**Oh yeah, I know all about it ever since you were born!'**_

'_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT MY PAST WAS LIKE?!?!?!?!?!??!'_

'_**Well…you see…I gotta go, sleep well!'**_

'_Stupid conscience….'_

'_**I heard that! Anyways, time to go!' **_The conscience imaginarily waved and ran away to some place in Hinamori's mind. So Hinamori pushed all her worries into the back of her mind (where the conscience is now residing) and fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream:_

_The ice wings had shattered and the shards had cut her in several places as they flew across the room. There was a moment of pause for her to absorb the scene in front of her. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!" She screamed as her mind cleared. The laughter of her nightmare had echoed through the empty room. "What's wrong; you're the one that caused it." He asked, smirking. She fell to the floor clutching her heart, crying her eyes out. "No…no…no…NO!" She kept on screaming._

_'Why…why did I stop him?!' She kept on asking herself. 'If I didn't stop him for that moment; he wouldn't be dead now. I'm such an idiot, why…why you idiot!'_

'_**Because you received your memories back, and you pulled him back to get him to stop killing Aizen. That's when Aizen took the chance to stab him through the heart but Hitsugaya pushed you away before you could get stabbed.'**_

_"COME BACK HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" She shouted into the glittering room; for the shards had reflected off the light that had gone through the windows. "He won't come back to you dear, you killed him." Aizen said._

"NOOO!" She shouted, waking with a start as dawn had broke through the night sky. _'Oh, it was just a nightmare…'_ She sighed, that was probably her worst nightmare that she could remember; not that she really remembered very much.

She quickly got ready for the day and then decided to go and visit Hitsugaya again; but this time she would bring him a gift. _'Well, he does really like watermelons, so I guess I'll go and get him a watermelon…they should be growing somewhere….'_

* * *

Hitsugaya was just walking around the place, having nothing in particular in his mind. (By the way, there are many people around the place he's walking.) Then he suddenly saw Hinamori running up to him; with something in her hands. "HITSUGAYA-KUN!" She shouted. After reaching him, he realized that she was holding a watermelon; that looked really juicy. "This is f---." She didn't get to finish when she tripped over her foot and the watermelon went flying…. _PLOP!_ Everyone looked to where the sound had come from. "Eh…sorry Hitsugaya-kun…." Hinamori mumbled. Thewatermelon, which did turn out to be very juicy, was on top of Hitsugaya's head, dripping down his face and onto his clothing. "Hinamori…." He said dangerously. 

"Eh…it's juicy, right? Heheh…" She asked nervously. Everyone who saw the sight tried to contain their laughter, but their giggles left their mouth and Hitsugaya glared at every single one of them. Too bad his glare wasn't as effective since his face was in watermelon juice and as well as the fact that people couldn't really see it. "Eh, what's happening?" Matsumoto asked as she came around the corner. "Oh wow taichou, I didn't know you eat watermelons like that!" She said, laughing at the end. "Oh boy, I gotta tell everyone about this!"

"Matsumoto, it was my fault." Hinamori whispered; but Matsumoto didn't hear.

"Matsumoto………………YOU WILL BE DOING ALL THE PAPERWORK FOR THE REST OF THIS MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Ah, I just realized, I have something to do!" Matsumoto lied and ran off. Hitsugaya was right, today really wasn't his day. Hitsugaya especially didn't like today since he was nervous; he promised himself that he was going to confess something today.

* * *

**HEYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I updated so late, I have hay fever, so I had to pause like every 10 seconds to blow my nose or do something; so updating wasn't very easy. But I made it longer, if that makes you people happier. Thanks again for bearing with me; I hope you really enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Hinamori, I

**Hey everyone, guess who's back! That's right, I'm back and updating! I know I'm updating really late, but at least I'm putting an effort to do so, I mean I have to study for finals that are coming up and everything! Anyways… thank you very much KaRiSa, whitehitsugaya, MimoriFanForever, Benihime the Red Princess, kahel16 and XxHitsu's-Taichou-Gurl-JazzxX for the reviews!!!!!! Now for the update! BTW, Hitsugaya's going to be quite OOC this chapter.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11 – Hinamori, I…

Hitsugaya left the crowd quickly and quietly (too bad he still got noticed, I mean like come on, pink hair isn't hard to spot) back to his division to clean up. "Hitsugaya-kun…!" Hinamori shouted chasing him.

"You humiliate me in front of people in public and in front of that lazy fuku-taichou Matsumoto yet you still call me Hitsugaya-_**kun**_?!?!" He shouted at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…it was your present…."

"You mean that getting a watermelon on me is my PRESENT?!"

"No…it's not that but…."  
"Look, I just want to be alone right now, you can go away." He said irritated.

"Sorry……."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He shouted before Hinamori just turned around and ran blindly to somewhere land. He sighed, _'great, just great, now I made Hinamori cry…I better apologize.'_ But before any apologizing would happen, he was going to get cleaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hinamori's P.O.V.**

Hitsugaya's so mean. But he's right, it's my fault and I shouldn't have addressed him as Hitsugaya-kun; I bet he really hates me right now. I can't believe I did that, I feel horrible. Today is such a horrible day, why oh why did I trip; I'm so stupid! Now Hitsugaya's going to be the laughing stalk and it's going to be my entire fault, I'm such a horrible person! Today is putrid, I'm putrid, and THE WHOLE WORLD IS PUTRID! Oh boy, I'm getting my emotions over flow, I'm just going to lie down and rest for a bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto was humming down the hallways of the 3rd division, thinking of all the ways she would tell Kira about the incident with her taichou. _'Should I just blurt it out or should I make it sound suspenseful, maybe I'll just catch up with news with him first.'_ But she ran out of time to think of what to do since she had already reached the 3rd division. "Hi Kira-kun!" She shouted when she slammed open the door. "Oh, hello Matsumoto; what brings you here?"

"Oh, me? I'm just wandering around this area and decided to come here to see how you're doing and catching up on news."  
"So in other words, you're ditching out on work and making Hitsugaya-taichou does all your work while you come to talk to me?"

"Speaking of which, you didn't hear about the incident with taichou this morning only about around half an hour ago did you?"  
"What incident are you talking about?"  
"I didn't see all of it, but I heard Hinamori was holding a watermelon and tripped or threw it at taichou and it got all over his hair. Then I came around and saw juice covering his face and his hair absorbed the juice so it was pink!!!" She exclaimed. This time, Kira couldn't keep a still face (not that he could ever time Matsumoto was there), and he bursted out in laughter with tears daring to fall out of his eyes. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am! I saw it with my own eyes!" _'Just a minute ago she said she didn't even see all of it….'_

"Wow……that's funny."  
"I know! Now tell me, what's been happening lately?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya felt really bad after getting out of the hot springs, he made Hinamori cry and probably made her feel bad just because he lost his temper with her. _'Well, I better confess to her right now, and apologize too!'_ He thought to himself as he walked out of his division and headed for the 5th division.

Arriving shortly, he couldn't sense her reiatsu so he knew that she must've been in their secret hide out where they use to meet each other. Quickly, he moved to the west of the 5th division to where a peach tree was soon to be spotted.

Upon reaching there, he could hear quiet sobs, so quiet they were barely louder than the wind that whistled in the area. "Hinamori…?" He asked quietly.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…is that you?"

"Hinamori…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay Hitsugaya-taichou, it was my fault." She murmured, at the same time Hitsugaya sat down beside her. She looked up at him, or should I say down? "You know, I think it suits you better when you say Hitsugaya-kun." He commented.

"Umm, thanks I guess?"

"Haha…. It's almost winter isn't it?"

"Yes, when you're going to fight Aizen right?"

"Yeah…."

"Can you promise me something else?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Can you promise that you won't hold back when fighting Aizen?"

"Yeah, I promise." He muttered. The wind gently carried the scent of the peaches above them across them, making the sweet smell intoxicating. "Hinamori, there's been something I've been needing to tell you." Hitsugaya abruptly spoke up.

"Huh, what?" She replied. _**'He's going to confess that he loves you!!!!' **_Her conscious all of a sudden popped up. _'No he's not!'_ She said, blushing at what the conscious said. "Why are you blushing?"

"What, I—I'm n—ot blushing!"

"Yes you were."

"Um, so what did you need to tell me?"

"A little sudden maybe, but Hinamori, I-----."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ding!_ No, it's not an idea if that's what you're thinking, but Matsumoto's something-interesting-is-happening-with-taichou-and-Hinamori thingy went off. "Sorry Kira, I gotta go!" She waved and dashed out to find the pair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A little sudden maybe, but Hinamori, I-----." He was cut off when he sensed Matsumoto's reiatsu all of a sudden pop up. "Continue….?"

"Hold on, there's an interruption… MATSUMOTO, GO BACK TO THE 10TH DIVISION AND DO ALL THE PAPERWORK!" He shouted the end. "Curse, he caught me!" she muttered and just disappeared; she'd force it out of her taichou the next time, he just got lucky…. "Now what were you saying Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Well, Hinamori, I…was hoping you could get me a watermelon." He said.

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!" She exclaimed at such a confession.

"Calm down Hinamori, I was joking."

"Oh………"

"Haha, that was funny."

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

"What's this, you first called me Shiro-chan, and then to Hitsugaya-kun and now back to Shiro-chan?"

"Well……uhh……now what were you really going to say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really positive?"

"Yes…."

"Completely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Completely, positively sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay then. Hinamori, I…I, would really appreciate it if…you would consider……" He stumbled between his words, unlike him. "Yes, continue please?"

"I would really appreciate it if you considered-----."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What is he going to confess to her, hmmm? Well, I guess you guys will find out next update. I know, I'm mean, but hey, keep you guys interested. Sorry so much for updating late, but if it makes you feel better, I might update more in summer when no more school and stuff. But here's the end of this chapter anyhow. Thanks so much for the support you all have given to me!!!!!!**


	12. Confession?

**I know I've been ditching out on updating…SORRY!! But the good sign is that I'm still alive right? (Readers probably think that's not something so good…). Anyways…after leaving everyone at such a suspenseful ending last chapter, I'm just going to say THANK-YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVOURITING AND ALERTING!!!!!!!!!!!! Now onward!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12 – Confession?

"I would really appreciate it if you considered…." Hitsugaya had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "If you would consider……" **'**_**Hurry up and say it!**_**' **Hitsugaya's conscience popped out of no where.

'_But what if she rejects?'_

'_**You never know unless you try!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **_(Man is he angry…) Hinamori waited patiently yet still felt extremely anxious to hear what he'd say. _'__**Ohh, I can't wait to hear him confess his love to you!'**_ As you can guess, Hinamori's conscience popped again and was being nosy…not that consciences can help that their connected to you (so no offence to the consciences reading this!) Anyways; _'Oh shut up you stupid conscience, we'll see what he'll say!'_

"If you would consider…." He repeated AGAIN. "Um… going with me to the Sakura Festival?!" His face now covered with evidence of blush. The silence had come back….but this time Hitsugaya had turned away from Hinamori and Hinamori with a shocked face and blushing madly. (A/N: I don't know if there is such thing as the Sakura Festival, I think there is, but I don't know the date, time and making things up. By the way, it's summer right now…right? I forgot what I've written in my story…heh….) "I…I…I…Well…………I, uh…." She stumbled, not quite sure how to approach the sudden offer. Hitsugaya didn't want to hear her rejection to his question and quickly just shunpo-ed (?) (That sounds so weird…) off back to his division without saying good-bye or good night. _'Hitsugaya-kun…….'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Hinamori got up and yesterday night hit her head full force and causing her a big headache. After a few minutes she got out of bed and got dressed she headed out her room for a fresh new day (not really….).

Sitting at her desk, she started on some paperwork, but as hard as she tried, she could only think about yesterday night and Hitsugaya's offer. She really wanted to go with him and was going to say yes, but she couldn't find the words. They were clogged up in her throat and she couldn't breathe…but no of that made a difference; he probably thought that she was going to reject the offer and disappeared. _'I'll just go to his office and tell him I accept!'_

But it wasn't the way that she wanted it to turn out to be…as soon as she entered his office, she had to turn away and run back to her own division. Lucky for her, he wasn't in…but she saw a sheet of paper on Matsumoto's forehead and saw the writing, recognized it was Hitsugaya's writing.

_'Okay…that's not going to work. Maybe I don't need to tell him I want to go…but how else will he know…? Hmm….'_ After tons of thinking (meaning no paperwork done), she found the greatest way to tell him that she accepted his offer. _'If the Sakura Festival is in 6 days…and the day has to be exact…then…'_ She decided how long she'd take and decided that why do paperwork when the Sakura Festival was so close…so she ditched out on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now Hitsugaya wasn't happy when he got up, and he had his reasons. First of all, when he went back to his division, Matsumoto literally pounced on him to get some information, though she didn't succeed and only earned herself ten times more paperwork than before. Second, he didn't hear Hinamori reject him, but he had the feeling that she did reject his offer…of course he didn't actually know. And third, his conscience kept bugging him about leaving Hinamori yesterday night and also about not seeing her. He kept telling the conscience to shut up… but I mean like come on…that's not going to happen.

So he left a note on top of Matsumoto's forehead saying _'Hey Lazy fuku-taichou, finish all the paperwork before I come back.'_ He didn't need to write down who it was from…it was obvious, but he did wonder if she would even notice the sheet on her forehead when she woke up from that soft couch she slept on.

He went for a walk around Seiritei, accidentally walking into the last spot he wanted to walk in……you can guess right? The 5th division. Now we all know that he and Hinamori still have to deal with the Sakura Festival…and Hitsugaya didn't want to deal with it. But unluckily for him, he just had to end up in front of the 5th division office, where he could hear Hinamori humming a tune. _'What's she doing? She doesn't usually hum when she does paperwork. Oh well, I guess I'll just go back to my office and check out if Matsumoto is awake….'_

Hinamori had been too busy to notice Hitsugaya's presence so she was lucky he didn't go in…or else…. _'Will I be able to finish before the Sakura Festival…I HAVE TO THOUGH…-sigh- I don't think this going to get finished anytime soon…. No, I mustn't give up; this is very important and special anyways!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Hitsugaya was walking back he accidentally bumped into someone… (Many people get bumped into in this story, heh) and knocked her down. Out of habit he helped the girl up and apologized. Coincidentally it happened to be one of the fan girls he had that he never knew he had (as a matter of fact, they haven't been mentioned in the story yet cause well…reasons). "It's okay Hitsugaya-taichou!" She said cheerfully. Right before Hitsugaya was about to leave, she grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Umm…I was wondering, would you go with me to the Sakura Festival?" Now he knew that Hinamori was going to reject him (well, he didn't know, but he thought very strongly about this) and he knew Matsumoto would drag him into the festival. Everyone knows that people go to the Sakura Festival as couples since it is a love festival…and how humiliating it would be if you were the only lonely guy in the festival? So……… he was going to say yes, but conscience took over. "Sorry, but no."

"Oh…okay." She said (as you can see, this fan girl is a fan girl, but she doesn't act too snobby, and she isn't too much of a fan girl) and left, she knew he would reject her, but she didn't have anyone to go with. But she didn't really mind, since no one would really _drag_ her into the festival. So she just left.

Hitsugaya felt kind of bad for say no, but his conscience didn't like her…and we all know what consciences do…. So he just sat in his office that day to finish his paperwork (Matsumoto gave him a note that said she had something really important to do and abandoned the paperwork). _'The festival is in 6 days…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hahaha, I have left the ending here, hahahaha, sorry that it's super short. But I figured you guys want it posted since it's almost been a month since I last updated so yeah. THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! I'LL UPDATE SOON NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER, THANK YOU!**


	13. SURPRISE!

**I know what you're all thinking: SHE SAID SHE WOULD UPDATE FASTER, SO WHY DIDN'T SHE?!??!! Well the answer is…I was thinking a little a head of the story (as in the ending) and I just didn't know how it would all end up being connected…so please forgive me for updating a little later than usual?!?! I also have to update my other story…heh…sorry about that people who read that story and this one as well…. Anyhow, I'm very lazy today, BUT THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR FAVOURITING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING, THANK YOU ALL SO VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Still going, but as I was saying, I'm lazy)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Chapter 13 – SURPRISE!!

"Ouch!" Hinamori whispered to herself…making this was a very painful process…only if you're not careful that is. But Hinamori was as careful as she could be, but knowing that the festival was only two days away pressured her too much. _'I only finished the other one yesterday, I barely even started this one and I already screwed up!!!'_ She shouted in her mind…frustration can cause accidents by the way. No, Hinamori wasn't bleeding everywhere and looking like an emo or something, but she did poke herself a lot and accidentally cut herself three times when using her zanpakuto to cut the fabric nicely. To put it simple: It was hard.

Knowing the fact that she's using fabric; can you guess what she may be making?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Hitsugaya just loved it when his desk was compiled with a couple hundred stacks filled with thousands of paper and ink………not. _'Stupid lazy fuku-taichou, how did she ever become a stupid fuku-taichou anyways?' _ A short video started playing in his head.

_"Congratulations Matsumoto for becoming the new fuku-taichou of the tenth division!" Renji cheered. "Thank you Renji!" She smiled, then chugging down another bottle of sake. "You know…you look really cute when you're nice!" She suddenly said. Renji turned red, either from embarrassment or sake…who knows? "Hey, I'm always nice!"_

_"Lying isn't nice!"  
"HEY!!!"  
"You look pretty cute too when you're angry."_

Hitsugaya never finished watching the scene playing in his head because the door swung opened. There standing in the doorway was Hinamori…dressed in a kimono? Yes, it's the Sakura Festival today if you were wondering. Hinamori was panting and sweating, but it wasn't from running or anything of the sort, it was from blushing too hard. "Hi—Hinamori, wha—what are you doing he—here?" Hitsugaya exclaimed in shock, blushing just as hard. Lucky for him, the stacks of paper concealed his face. "You never heard my answer." She whispered determinedly. She didn't stutter because she knew exactly what to say; she thought through things thoroughly. She was holding something behind her back, but who knows what it could be. She bent down and handed Hitsugaya a beautiful, new, navy blue hamka (or whatever those thingies are called.) "This is my answer!" She smiled. Hitsugaya now no longer blushing was shocked at her so called 'answer'. "I'll meet you back in your office when the sun sets. Ja ne! (See you later!)" (I'm not sure how you spell it…)

Someone was carefully watching and listening….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

The sun was quickly setting and Hitsugaya didn't know what to do, he'd never gone with a girl (other than Matsumoto) to the Sakura Festival. _'Baka conscience, where are you?!'_

'_**Hey, I'm NO IDIOT!'**_

'_Yes you are. What should I do?'_

'_**Now who's the idiot, hmm?'**_

'_Shut up and tell me what I'm supposed to do!'_

'_**Why should I tell a rude, stupid, idiotic kind like you?'**_

'_Watch it there baka conscience!'_

'_**You know I still have no reason to tell you'**_

'_TELL ME NOW!!!'_ (Temper much…) Too bad for Hitsugaya though, because the sun had set and now a knock was heard on the door. _**'Bye-bye! Oh yeah, and good look little brat!'**_ "Come in." He said in a monotone…but that's not near what he was like in the inside. "Wow Hitsugaya-kun, you look amazing!" Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya blushed a little, but it wasn't too given anyhow. "How…how many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya-taichou?!" Hinamori didn't catch his stutter in the beginning and just smiled. "You're not wearing your captain's cloak; I can call you Hitsugaya-kun!" Damn she's good.

Hitsugaya just couldn't imagine how Matsumoto would react when she saw them together…. _'God I hope Matsumoto doesn't get the wrong idea….'_ He thought. Too bad for him again…it just wasn't his lucky day…. "OOOOOO, you like Hinamori?!?!!?" Matsumoto suddenly jumped out of no where when Hinamori and Hitsugaya both entered the Sakura Festival. "No Matsumoto…you got the----."

"Aww, don't be shy, everyone has a lover here!" Matsumoto teased.

"Then where's yours?" Hitsugaya, being the idiot he is, only just realized what he said. "Oh mine you say? He's right over……..there!" She turned around and pointed into an open space where someone was once standing. "EH, WHERE'D HE GO?!!??!?!?!" And she ran off shouting random names or something. Hitsugaya couldn't feel any worse for what he just said…even to his lazy fuku-taichou. "Hitsugaya-kun…does Rangiku-san still like Ichimaru-taichou?" Hinamori asked quietly. But Hitsugaya just shrugged and pretended he didn't know…though he did. "Oh look Hitsugaya-kun, look at that!" Hinamori pointed to a game where you could see people piling over the pond of fishes, each trying to catch one with their little nets. "Let's try to catch one!" She shouted and quickly grabbed Hitsugaya by the wrist and dragged him along.

Everyone knows how delicate those nets are right? So catching those fishes weren't so easy. "I'll do it this time!" Hinamori said determined…even though it was her fourth try already…. Hinamori was just about to go and spend another couple some yen when…. "Here, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said and passed a white fish in a small plastic bag. "Thank…thank-you Hitsugaya-kun! I'm going to name him Shiro-chan!!" She said happily. For the rest of the night, that's pretty much all they really did…spend money on games and food.

It was nearly the time for the Sakura Festival to come to an end, but why would ANYONE want to end a FESTIVAL like THAT?! So, they topped it off with fireworks!! Where they came from is still a mystery though….

Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat on top of a hill and under a tree to settle and watch the amazing fireworks…well not amazing (but I mean come on, once a year isn't so awesome). All the fires in the lanterns were blown out, all the games and stores were closed, and everyone else was down below with their own lovers to watch the fireworks. Hinamori was lying beside Hitsugaya holding a peach Hitsugaya got for her from another game. Everything was silent and beautiful, the air was filled with anticipation and excitement to see the once in a year scene.

Then…_BANG!_ The sudden sound of fireworks caught Hinamori off guard and she quickly grabbed onto whatever she was closest too…Hitsugaya. And in the process accidentally dropping the peach on the grass in front of her. "Eh…gomen Hitsugaya-kun…." She whispered blushing hard. She continued to sit like that with Hitsugaya and watch the fireworks…but what happened near the end was surprising and not expecting. "Momo…I love you…." _'Is my conscience playing tricks on me, because that's not Hitsugaya-kun beside me!'_ "W—w—w--w—what?!"

Surprise or not, that was Hitsugaya saying those four special words. It is Hitsugaya right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

**Hey everyone, yes this is the end of this chapter and I know it's written oddly and also Hitsugaya was very OOC, but while watching anime at the same time, it gets hard! And well, I'm a horrible writer; does that make you all happy? Anyhow, as bad as this chapter was, I'd appreciate your forgiveness and your criticism. THANK-YOU!!!!! **


	14. FSHING! it's a sound

**I am back and updating, TADA!! Aren't ya'll happy? I'm so happy that everyone's reviewing my crappy story, makes me so happy I want to cry :p. As a reviewer said, I'm going to list who reviewed at the bottom so you guys can read the story faster. THANKS!**

**By the way, I was in a sense reading over my story, never finished really reading it all over, but I figured out that it probably makes absolutely no sense right? Well, we'll ignore that fact. THANKS! I actually found someway to make this all connect. But I won't tell you, HAHAHAHA!!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – FSHING!

"Yes, I really do love you Momo." Hitsugaya said seriously. Hinamori was shocked, she loved him of course, but she just couldn't say anything. "I…I…I love you too!!" She exclaimed, hoping that he was still there (her eyes were closed). When she peeked through them she saw Hitsugaya's face completely shocked. "I love you too Hitsugaya." She confirmed in a whisper. "But do you love me?" That smug voice asked. _'What? That…that voice…no way, this can't be!'_ Hinamori desperately got up and looked around her trying to find where the voice came from. Hitsugaya was still just sitting there with the same shocked face as before. "I'm glad you still recognized my voice Hinamori." He said. "But I'm surprised you don't remember what my zanpakutou can do."

_'This can't be happening, where's Hitsugaya if he's not here?!?!' _Hinamori was so scared because only she and 'Hitsugaya' were left under the tree or near the Sakura Festival. "I remember very well. Now show yourself to me!" She said more bravely than what she really felt. "But then that would be no fun!"

"I thought you loved me! But now I know the truth behind your kindness and your warmth, and I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

"But I already have, and you alone can't stop me."

"I'm not alone; I have Seiritei and others beside me!"

"Then where are they?" He asked. At that moment, Hinamori lowered her sword and Aizen took his chance to stab her once again. _FSHING! _(My friends said I could use this for the sound). The white cloak was blown against by the wind of the interaction and speed causing Hinamori to be confused for a few seconds before realizing who it was. She never thought that he would be here at the moment…but where was he before anyways? Hinamori couldn't help but feel useless and pitiful right now. _'I always have to depend on him, I'm always a burden, I'm always in the way, I'm always useless, and I'm always trying so hard to end up failing.'_ She thought, self-esteem lowering. "Hit—Hitsugaya-kun!" She said, surprised. "Are you alright Hinamori?" He asked sternly.

"F—Fine."

"Ah, so glad you could make it, Hitsugaya-taichou." Aizen said.

"Aizen…. You will pay!"

"Pay? For what may I ask?"

"For hurting Hinamori!" He shouted and swung out his sword, letting out a blast of wind. _'I will make sure he pays the price!'_ Hitsugaya knew that he'd get his revenge and he'd make sure that he would prevail! But suddenly he remembered something far, far back when he was still a kid.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Shiro-chan…." Hinamori's gentle voice asked. They were sitting together again like what they always did, sitting on Hitsugaya's steps looking up at the nice white moon that shone upon them. It was a full one that night. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Hitsugaya said grumpily. He liked the silence when he looked at the moon._

_"I can call you whatever I want."_

_"Psh, fine whatever. What do you want?"_

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Ask whatever you want."_

_"Would you…if something ever happened to someone dear…say some killed that person. Would you seek revenge for that person?"_

_"Of course I would! Wouldn't anyone."_

_"No…not me. I guess it makes sense if most people wanted to seek revenge. But I think that if you lost someone dear because they got killed, you shouldn't seek revenge because that dear someone probably wouldn't want you to get revenge._

_"I think that dear one would want you to forget and forgive, make sure that you can change that person. I think that's what I would do." Continued Hinamori. "Hmm." Hitsugaya grumbled before closing his eyes to enjoy the wind. _'Maybe what she thinks would be the right thing to do…instead of killing someone else.' _Hitsugaya thought to himself before he and Hinamori went their own separate ways..._

_End of Flashback_

As the scene was playing in his head, he was oblivious to most of his surroundings other than the fact that he was blocking Aizen's attacks. "All you're doing is blocking my attacks. I hope you got stronger since out last fight…or else you'd just be boring." Aizen said. Hinamori was still standing there, watching the battle in front of her but not knowing what she should do. Well, it just took her a while to get her legs working again and for her to remember what she was suppose to do. She started running back to warn everyone when…guess who popped out? "Where do ya think ya goin'? Ichimaru asked. "I…Ichimaru-taichou!" Hinamori exclaimed loudly. "Long time no see Hinamori fuku-taichou!"

"Please get out of my way!"

"Sorry, can't let'cha through." He grinned and took out his zanpakutou. "Ikorose, Shinsou!" He released his zanpakutou directly at Hinamori. She was too slow to react to the sudden attack and couldn't doge or block the attack of the quick blows. _FSHING, FSHING, FSHING! _The Attacks were clinking against the metal of another ally. "Gin…." Her voice normally cheery or slurred with drunkenness was serious and stern. "Pleasure to see ya again, Rangiku-san." He never lost his grin. "Why…why did you leave me Gin?" Matsumoto asked, letting down her guard a little enough to show that she was suffering a lot for the time that he's been away. He never replied to her words and they went into their battle, forgetting about Hinamori.

She noticed this and quickly headed back to warn everyone again but guess who stopped her now? Tousen came and got his sword ready to fight Hinamori, and sadly, no one came at the moment to Hinamori's rescue…so she had to fight him. _'WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE ALL THESE TAICHOUS COMING FROM ANYWAYS?!??!'_ Hinamori screamed in her head.

* * *

Hitsugaya had gone into bankai quite early in the battle, but wasn't fairing to well at the moment. He only had 4 more petals left, much of his strength was lost due to blood loss, and he was breathing heavily, was injured in many places and was forced to only block Aizen's attacks. Beads of sweat formed quickly around his face and dripped down his chin like rain. Then an idea hit him. If he can control weather, why not use it to his advantage? It took much of his energy to control it and concentration on both blocking/dodging and making sure that the weather was right.

Eventually, Hitsugaya got it to start hailing at a heavy speed, but it took to much energy for it to only hit one person or one area. So most of the hail was all around him, Aizen, Matsumoto, Gin, Tousen and Hinamori. "You only have 2 more of those petals left. And yet I thought you might have improved." Aizen sighed in disappointment. Determination and angry grabbed pain and weakness and threw them out the window, giving Hitsugaya the strength he needed to continue fighting.

Matsumoto wasn't doing any better; she had been cut in many places by Shinshou and Ichimaru wasn't bringing down the speed of his zanpakutou even though he was fighting Matsumoto. Hai Neko was only able to stop a few blows to the head and chest but never had the chance to pierce through and attack Ichimaru. When the sudden hail started falling, she knew well that this was her taichou's doing. The hail hurt, but knowing that it was for her own taichou's advantage she felt more secure and much more ready to fight back.

Tousen was just attacking Hinamori normally since she really didn't do anything other than shot her Tobiume and Tousen could easily dodge them or block them. "Hadou 63: Raikouhou (Lightning Tiger Canon)!" She shouted as the ball of kidou formed and shot off at Tousen. Her kidou skills were so amazing that even though the incantation would have made it stronger, it was still effective without it. Tousen still easily dodged it and went back attacking. The hail that had suddenly come was painful but Hinamori was too scared and worried to notice it. But without realizing the falling hail, she saw that Tousen was having more trouble than usual with fighting.

What will happen? What will this battle lead to? Who will be defeated? Will the good guys succeed or will Seiritei fall into Aizen's hands?

* * *

**Here's the end of this chapter everyone! Don't worry, it's not coming to an end yet, it might be a little later, but not yet! Anyhow, thank-you all for reviewing: KaRiSa, MimoriFanForever, bottle-fairy, whitehitsugaya, p3paula, xcorezombie, LarvaxMiyu31, ayameurahara1, krazyGirlluver968, and pretty much EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE REVIEWERS, FAVOURITORS AND ALERTERS!!! THANK-YOU VERY MUCH!!! And I'll try to update soon. Decided to keep you guys all in suspense. And also, just in case you people didn't end up reading above (whatever makes me think you will down here) I've found a way to make a connection!!! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	15. Tears of a Dream

**I'm soooo very, very, very sorry for updating soooo late!!!!!! BUT AT LEAST I'M UPDATING, EVERYONE BE HAPPY! Also, I've been meaning to write this for so very long, but I have horrible memory… But everyone, if you love this story…which I'm not sure if you do, I suggest you read KaRiSa's story, My Celestial Angel, it's a wonderful story! HinaxHitsuxOC story.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Tears of a Dream

Hitsugaya didn't have a chance anymore, he only had one petal left and Aizen had only a few scratches here and there. He knew it was over, and even though he wanted to be able to take revenge…he failed. _'Good-bye Hinamori….'_ He thought as his last petal disintegrated. Before falling unconscious, he saw pink sakura petals, knowing only who came.

Matsumoto was barely hanging onto conscience, when Ichimaru shot his sword forward, thinking he would kill her…but he was wrong. Blocked by his former fuku-taichou, or…he still was, but Ichimaru wasn't a taichou. "Nice to see ya, Kira!"

Hinamori was fairing fine, not too many cuts on her since Tousen was a nice guy, and decided to just do things easily for her. He knew Aizen was getting impatient, so he decided to quickly finish her off but found he was blocked by his friend, his best friend. "Tousen…." He growled.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" His cool voice sounded as he let his zanpakuto change itself and fly into a thousand pink sakura petals. "Ah, I was hoping to see you Kuchiki Taichou." Aizen smiled smugly, abandoning Hitsugaya's unconscious body and went to attacking Byakuya. Aizen was only toying when he was trying to attack Byakuya directly, knowing the outcome of his attacks. Deflecting them with ease, Byakuya kept his emotionless face but was wondering what Aizen's true intentions were. Almost as if he read Byakuya's mind, Aizen smugly (again) said: "This is quite boring, why don't you release your bankai?" Not replying, Byakuya controlled his Senbonzakura to fly directly at Aizen to try and cut him into many pieces. Easily dodging his attacks, he decided using his shikai was a smart idea…or did he already use it?

Kira didn't know what to do as he blocked Ichimaru's attacks; he wasn't sure whether he should stay blocking at wait for the rest to come, or if he should try to attack him. He also didn't know if he could trust himself when raising his sword against his former taichou, since it seemed a little hard last time when he bore his sword in front of Hinamori, protecting his taichou. Not that he really raised his sword attacking Ichimaru, but it was kind of in the same concept…kind of…. "What's wrong Kira?" Ichimaru grinned and sped his attacks to make it harder for Kira to block them. Kira wasn't holding up very well anymore and soon he was lying on the floor, defenceless, waiting for the finishing blow. Ichimaru grinned and struck forward towards Kira, since he obviously forgot about Matsumoto. "Hadou #33: Soukatsui (Ways of Destruction)!" Hinamori shouted as her kidou shot forward and knocked the sword away from Kira. "Are you alright Kira?!" Hinamori asked desperately as she ran towards him. "Uh yeah, I'm fine…thanks Hinamori!" He said, getting up and getting ready to fight Ichimaru once again, but with Hinamori to help him as well. "Let's go!" He shouted and they both continued to fight Ichimaru.

"So Fate has decided to let this battle end with the two of us, Komamura." Tousen said in a monotone. "Tousen…do you really think that what you are doing is just?"

"I would have no other reason in doing so."

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you." Komamura growled as he unsheathed his sword and launched himself across the field towards Tousen. Tousen smirked at his old friend's words and began to battle as well.

_

* * *

_

_Inside Hitsugaya's unconcious Head:_

Groaning, I woke up to the darkness surrounding me. "Where the hell am I?" I murmured to myself. I looked around the dark area, then something caught my eye…it was very far off in the distant…it looked like a bump. I quickly stood up and start walking…how come there's ripples every time I take a step? I was walking on top of water…that's kind of cool! Anyhow, after some time of running to the bump, it started getting larger and larger…before I realized it was an island. Still confused about this place, I got onto the shore of the island…it was very umm…spacious. There were only a few deciduous trees around, and a lot of green grass…. The shore was like any other, covered in fine, beige sand that surrounded the entire island (I think).

I sat on the fine sand, finding a comfortable position, I looked at the rushing waves…finally noticing the colour of the water that washed up. It was a nice clear colour at first, but then, the deep blue colour came and took over, however…after that, came a rushing colour of crimson red. Surprised at how the colour looked, I stood up suddenly, causing poor footing and slipped. I fell back down towards the sand, but I never landed. I opened my eyes to see that I was still falling, but everything looked the same so I didn't even know if I was really going anywhere or if this hole was endless….

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! Are you okay?!? Wake up Hitsugaya-kun!!!" The familiar voice called for me. Unaware of where it came from, I tried to speak…but my voice was lost. "HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori voice broke at the end and I could hear the sobs. Then I landed on something soft…and puffy…filled with air. I sat up and looked around my new surroundings; I was sitting on a cloud, a dark, stormy cloud. But there was no sun like the way it should've been on top of me. I noticed the clouds were slowly vanishing, and I knew that there was a storm below me, and it started raining heavily. I was confused of what to do, to keep myself from falling from the clouds.

That's when it hit me that I wasn't wearing my normal clothing, I was wearing one of those…T-shirts as Kurosaki put it and pants…as what Kurosaki said it was too. The 'T-shirt' was plain white and my 'pants' were tan…and **Hyourinmaru was gone. Where the hell am I…? I had no other choice but to hope that it didn't vanish before I got down from the sky…. But my hope clung to me as we both fell down a hole in the cloud and fell…and fell…with rain washing my life away.**

Hinamori noticed while fighting along side with Kira that Hitsugaya was no longer fighting Aizen, and it was Byakuya in his bankai mode (now) fighting him. Without really realizing that she stopped fighting Ichimaru, she jumped over to Hitsugaya's bloody body and tried to shake him awake. "Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! Are you okay?!?" She whispered…not sure if he was unconscious or dead. She rolled him over and listened for a heart beat…it was faint, but still there. "Wake up Hitsugaya-kun!" She shook him and kept listening to his heart beat slowly decrease. Everyone else was too busy battling to notice Matsumoto or Hitsugaya. Matsumoto was alright, her heart beat was slower than usual, but she was still alive and it was still beating quite loud. She let the tears roll down her eyes as the hail soon turned into a heavy down pour, and she knew this time, it wasn't Hitsugaya's doing.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted as his dying heart beat left the bloody corpse. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, her voice catching everyone's attention…even Aizen's and Byakuya's. _'WHERE THE HELL IS THE REST OF SEIRTEI!!!???' _She screamed inside her head, letting her tears fall from her eyes staining the already moist taichou. The rain washed away most of the blood covering his small form, leaving a pale face with closed eyes. "You never got to hear it Hitsugaya-kun…." Hinamori whispered. "You never got to hear that I loved you." She closed her eyes and let the rain slowly untie her bun (due to how heavy the rain was) and let her dry hair be exposed to the wet world. She looked towards the sky, and she remembered his promise…. _'Hitsugaya-kun…you never broke promises….'_

Aizen watching the seen smirked; he broke her heart again.

* * *

**I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SOOOOO LATE!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!** **But I finished updating, isn't that great?? I suppose the title gives you my surprise of how to make this story connect. Chapter 4 and chapter 9 didn't really make sense…so I've found a way to clear it up! And the dreams in chapter 10…no, not foreshadowing. But then again….Anyways, THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY MEAN!!!! These people are: KaRiSa, xcorezombie, p3paula, bottle-fairy, MimoriFanForever, Hitsugaya-Taichou, and whitehitsugaya. THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible!! Oh and umm, sorry it's kind of short...**


	16. It Isn't Over

**Hello everyone! I know I've left you guys all on cliff hangers, aren't I awesome? I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week, so I won't be replying or updating anytime soon, so enjoy the chapter! And I have to finish this chapter tonight and the rest of my stories. So I'm just going to say THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!! And no, this story isn't coming near to an end.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16 – It Isn't Over

_I was getting tired. Everyone gets tired after some time. And what do they do when their too tired to go on? They just simply go away, sleep and never wake up. Maybe it was my time. I know I would hurt her, I know she would never forgive me, but she would have to bear with it. Anyways, she can meet me later when she gets tired too. _

_The pathway was dark for me as my legs dragged across the sandy road... it lead to what I think were mountains. The sand I walked across on was very fine, and they felt soft beneath my feet. They were shaded jet black and even though there were no stars nor sun nor moon, it reflected light. '_How odd….'_ I thought. It was completely dark, yet somehow I could see myself and the mountains coming closer. But that's when I noticed that the mountains were glowing…no wait, there was light behind them. It seemed like this new world was starting to dawn…yet somehow it also seemed like I was walking to the end of this world._

_I could suddenly hear music on my journey to the mountains. The song…the main song was played with a bell and the inserted instrument was a piano. This song…it brought memories of her and me, playing back in Rukongai and growing up together and learning together in the academy. _(A/N: The song he's talking about is called Mirrors from Tales of the Abyss, I was listening to it when I was updating…and it seemed right.) _It made me feel like something I haven't done in a long time…cry. It hurt to see those memories flash before my eyes and hearing the laughter ring in my ears. I never told her that I loved her, and I don't think she ever got the chance to say what she felt for me. I should've paid more attention to the way she acted…and then maybe I could figure out how much I meant to her. I couldn't help feeling a little guilt however, at the fact that when I heard her say that she didn't believe the truth…that I felt she turned her back on me and that she was blind._

_Maybe she doesn't realize that she means so much to me, and how much it hurt when she said she loved him and not me, spent more time with him than with me, talked about him in front of me…made gifts for him and not so many gifts for me…that she believed him and not me. What makes him so much better than me? What does he have that I haven't got? Is it because he showed her affection and I was trying to hide mine? I died as a kid, but now I feel like for the past years; that I've grown to a wise young man…who still doesn't know enough about love._

_She may have been blind at one point because she loved him, but I was blind my whole life, not knowing how I should've acted. I knew that life was hard, hell; it was harder than living as some homeless kid. But I knew nothing of how much HARDER love was…and sometimes I wish I had some I could talk to about this. The other drunken girl was no help…she would probably just tease me. And well…that's just about as many people I could ask for…not a lot of people…. Most of the time, I could tell her, but not this time._

_The mountains were right in front of me now, reaching high for the clouds that danced across the black sky…wait, there were no clouds…. The light behind the mountains were blinding; and as I was climbing the rocky surface, the light slowed me down a lot. Normally, I could just jump my way through this mountain…but I've lost the skill to do lots of stuff…that skill just so happens to be lost. I'm probably just a wreck, covered in dirt and tattered clothing…so even if I end up seeing her again…I probably be in no shape to tell her that I loved her. _

_I didn't notice the song was repeating itself this whole time until I heard a different song playing. A girl, she was singing a sad song…I heard her sing something like: _"I'll be waiting for you, even if it means sitting here and to never get up until you come. You promised you would come back, so I know you'll come and say again that you love me."

_She's waiting. She's waiting for me to come back and tell her that it's okay; that she shouldn't cry anymore. That she should smile like how she use to and that everything will be back to normal. She's waiting to hear me say the simple words…. I love you Hinamori._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She thought that everything was real when she woke up from another nightmare. Staring outside her window, she realized that it was another day without Hitsugaya by her side. Not that he was really by her side…he was actually in a different division, so he couldn't really be by her side. She already knew Aizen was dead, so how was it possible that he could come back alive? _'What stupid dreams I keep getting.'_ She was upset at how her dreams leading to Hitsugaya's death and all about the Rukongai days. He said the other day that he'd tell her about the Rukongai days when he feels like it. Little did she know that that would be when he told her his feelings. Sighing, Hinamori got up to start another day. It had been about a year or so since she's woken up, so it makes sense that it would be Hitsugaya's birthday. _'It's December 20__th__!! I can't wait to see Hitsugaya-kun and his expression when I give him my present!'_ She thought happily.

Dressing up as usual for a special occasion, she left her hair down but pinned both sides of her hair with peach clips (the same ones for her birthday a long time ago). Since it was Hitsugaya's birthday, and he was a taichou there was going to be a big Taichou Party for him some time later that night. And when something that big happens, there's gotta be something bad happening in something like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yes, I'm lazy had to end it there, I know I was suppose to update this a while ago, never ended up finishing until after being away, and I'm still too lazy so…..THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!! I have to update my other two stories now….**


	17. Happy BirthdayMY LOVE!

**Haha, I am updating once again! Who loves me now? I DO! Now I'm lazy and all you people want to read, so I'm just going to say: THANK YOU PEOPLE ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND REVIEWING AND STILL SUPPORTING EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, THANKS!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Happy Birthday My Love

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Hinamori shouted when she entered his room in the morning! "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya Taichou?!" He grumbled, and continued to do his paperwork, not looking up once to see Hinamori. "You're soooo boring Hitsugaya _taichou_, it's your birthday, why don't you let loose like most people!?" Hinamori complained and walked over to Hitsugaya and whacked him in the head. "Oww, what was that for?!" Hitsugaya asked harshly, rubbing his head.

"It's for being boring and not saying thanks for me giving you a birthday present!" Hinamori pouted and put down her present in front of him and turned around, adding in the affects. "Fine, thanks…bed-wetter momo." He smirked before unwrapping the present. "I DO NOT WET MY BED SHIRO-CHAN!" She shouted and started ruffling his hair. **(A/N: I know, not very Hinamori like…but oh well.)** "Hey, stop that!" He brushed her hand away before continuing to unwrap the present. _Knock! Knock!_ Sighing, Hitsugaya stopped unfolding the purple cardboard. "Come in Matsumoto…."

"OHAYO TAICHOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYY!" She exclaimed and went up and hugged him. "Get…off……me!" Hitsugaya managed to say as Matsumoto's bear hug was suffocating him. "Aww, my little taichou is finally growing up!" Matsumoto cooed.

"I've been growing up a while ago. AND I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Aww, learning how small you are is all part of growing up!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh hey, that gift is from Hinamori isn't it? Ohayo Hinamori, OPEN IT!" Matsumoto waved to Hinamori. "Ohayo!" She smiled back. Hoping no interruptions would come, Hitsugaya continued to unwrap the present when…. _Knock! Knock!_ "Mail delivery." A mailman said and waited for someone to open the door. Sighing once again **(A/N: He sighs a lot…)** he got up to open the door. Suddenly a wave of paper cards and gift boxes came rushing through the door. "W-what are th-these!?" Hitsugaya stammered as he climbed his way up.

"These are from your 10 325 238 654 092 fan girls you have."

"DO WE EVEN HAVE THAT MANY PEOPLE IN SEIREITEI?!"

"No, some came from Rukongai."

"Don't other people have fan girls!?" _'And since when did people from Rukongai even know me? Wait, do we even have that many people in Rukongai!?'_

"Actually yes, Byakuya Taichou has 6 152 651 fan girls."

"How come he doesn't have as many!?"

"One reason stated in one of the cards, I think it was number 652 842, stated that since he was a noble, it would be harder to marry him."

"MARRY!? DO THEY PLAN ON MARRING ME EVEN THOUGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM?!?!"

"I do believe so. Also, I believe Ukitake Taichou has a few fan girls."

"I can't believe that. I also can't believe you keep count and know these things, you have amazing memory…and you spend it memorizing fan girl mail."

"It's my job!"

"What, don't tell me the fan girls ask you to keep count for them."

"Well…they do…. Oh look at the time; I have to deliver more fan girl mail to…Hisagi Fuku-taichou. They send fan mail everyday to him."

"You're kidding…he's got fan girl mail!?"

"Yes, he has very little though, only 922 658 001."

"Do I have the most fan mail around here!?"

"If you do add the fan guy mail as well, then yes you do."

"I HAVE FAN GUY MAIL, WHO DO THEY THINK I AM!? GAY?!!?"

"Yes, I think they would be the gay guys…but their only from Rukongai, Seireitei doesn't have gay people…unless you include Yumichika. I think there was another gay guy, but I can't remember him."

"…." Hitsugaya was so disgusted he didn't even move from his spot. _'THEY THINK I'M A GAY!??!'_ Was all that ran through his head until something else popped up. "Who has more fan girls/guys than me if you don't include the guys for me?"

"I think it was… Mayuri-taichou…."

"NANI!?!??!?!?!?!?" All three (yes even Hinamori and Matsumoto were listening, even though they were rolling on the floor laughing too hard to really care what else was said) shouted in unison.

"Yes, he may not have a pretty face. But so many girls admire his smart brain and including guys too; equalling 10 325 238 654 093; for girls and guys together."

"That's only one higher than mine…. Wait how much do I have if you count the guys…?"

"It would be… I think about 19 842 486 123 4568. Now I have to get going. It was nice talking to you three, have a nice day!" The mail man waved and left. Hinamori had tears coming out of her eyes due from laughter, and Matsumoto couldn't feel her insides anymore. "Both of you…STOP LAUGHING!" Hitsugaya said and glared, but both Hinamori and Matsumoto had their eyes closed and couldn't see the glare. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA, OH MY…HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Matsumoto laughed hysterically.

"SHUT UP!" Hitsugaya shouted above her laughter, but that only made her laugh harder. After a few moments, both girls had quieted down and finally let Hitsugaya continue what he was doing: unwrapping his gift. "Aren't you going to read the cards or open the boxes? And now that I think about it, those fan guys make your fan mail a lot higher."

"Thank god I don't have any presents from fan guys today." Hitsugaya sighed. As if on cue, a gentle wind blew from who knows where (the doors are closed because it's winter) and a card flew right in front of him, saying:

_To my beloved Hitsugaya Taichou_

_From your loving and caring boyfriend, Mento._ **(Yeah I know, weird name, but it was the first thing that came into my head!) **"Oh my god…." Hitsugaya mumbled and then Matsumoto and Hinamori threw into another laughing fit. By the time they were done, Hitsugaya realized how much time had been wasted. He finally continued to unwrap Hinamori's present when…nothing happened for once. The cardboard box gave way to reveal a beautiful present (home-made)…another box. "This is one of those box-in-a-box-in-a-box-in-a-box-in-a-box-things isn't it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nope, I just did the first one because I felt it would be funny!" (By the way, the box is about 30cm in width, height and length. Now it's about 28cm.) "Yeah sure…." Hitsugaya sighed and opened the next box. For the effect, we're going to say a blinding light shone through to first hide the beautiful present before showing Hitsugaya a…box. "Hinamori…."

"Okay, okay, I had to do it another time because I wanted it to be funny! Geez, loosen up a bit. Trust me; the next one won't be a box!" Hinamori smiled. So Hitsugaya undid the box so he could finally see…another box. "Hinamori!!!!! You said it wouldn't be another box!"

"Hey, this box is part of your present, just watch!" Hinamori pouted.

"I don't trust you…." Hitsugaya eyed Hinamori's face to see if it would give a hint on whether it was another box or not. But he couldn't tell, _'Damn she's good…'_ So Matsumoto and Hinamori calmly yet anxiously watched Hitsugaya undo the box. _Knock! Knock!_ The door thudded. "Sorry, another Mail delivery!" The mail man called in. Sighing, Hitsugaya walked calmly to the door and slammed it open, expecting just one mail or so; but in came a rush of probably a billion cards and boxes. "These are from the male fans!" The delivery man said and quickly closed the door so to avoid Hitsugaya's enragement. Matsumoto and Hinamori once again, burst out laughing and rolling on the floor clutching their stomach due to the pain of laughing too hard.

"FROM MENTO AGAIN!?!?" Hitsugaya shouted as he read one of the cards. He quickly scanned all the other cards and found majority of them were from Mento. "I…AM…NOT…GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya shouted through all of Seireitei to express how angry he was. Now Matsumoto and Hinamori laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe and they both had to go the 4th division to check up their stomachs. Hitsugaya grumbled as he waited in the 4th division to see what was up. Finally, Matsumoto and Hinamori came out still with tears coming out of their eyes and giggles escaping their mouths every now and then. "What's up with them Unohana?" Hitsugaya asked more coldly than he meant it; but Unohana understood why he was grumpy.

"They just have sore muscles; try to make sure they don't laugh too much in the future… Oh and as well, happy birthday Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana smiled and left. "Thank-you." He said and dragged the girls back to his division to go and FINALLY open his present. When he opened his door, more paper cards flooded out the room. "Nani..?" Hitsugaya mumbled to himself. "Oh yes, more fan mail for you Hitsugaya Taichou. Someone named---."

"Mento right?"

"Yes, someone named Mento dropped off another 545 478 486 563 cards for you. Also, in case you weren't aware of, Mento is in your division. He was the guy I fo-----."

"NANI!!!??????!!!!!????" Hitsugaya screamed out, causing the near by tree branches to drop off their fluffy white load…somewhere in Rukongai, a ski mountain had an avalanche; luckily no skiers were skiing…well actually, it was a toboggan mountain since Soul Society didn't have any skis. "Anyways…more fan mail to deliver, have a good day." The mail man quickly ran off to the ninth division to probably deliver some more fan mail or crap. Since it was almost Christmas, lots of cards were being sent to people in Seireitei. "I…can't…believe a…gay man…IS IN MY DIVISION!" Hitsugaya's mind was bursting into tears and yelling out that he wasn't gay…but that was just his mind.

Hinamori and Matsumoto were lying dead on the wooden floor, because they laughed so hard that their stomachs couldn't handle it and decided to explode on them…but no blood was found on the scene. Hitsugaya, all depressed and grumpy, swam his way through the mail (since he was too short so he couldn't really walk through it) till he reached his table; that luckily didn't get over flown with mail. But he noticed something was missing when he saw the table was cleared of everything but a few sheets of paperwork and a pencil. "Hinamori…where did your present go?"

* * *

**HAPPY THAT I UPDATED?!? Yes, I enjoyed writing this chapter…it was a lot of fun. Now I have to end it so it has a lot more…suspense in it. Don't worry, next chapter, something will happen, and perhaps the gift will be found…dun dun dun dun. So please review, flames accepted, and thank you so much for being patience with me and reading! THANKS!!!**


	18. The Thief

**Hey everyone, I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BECAUSE I'M SLOW ON UPDATES, BUT HEY, I'M DOING IT! Now I know I've been lazy lately, so might as well continue it: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT, COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! Especially KaRiSa for supporting me!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 18 – The thief!

"What do you mean Hitsugaya-kun, we left it right----." Hinamori stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the table were her present laid was cleaned. Panic rushed to Hinamori's head and she fainted. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya quickly rushed to her side, and felt her forehead…no fever. He started shaking her, constantly shouting her name and hoping she would wake up. A few minutes later, Hinamori felt better and opened her eyes and got up. "Ugh, did I just faint?" She asked herself.

"Yes you did Hinamori, and you worried me!" Hitsugaya scold.

"AND ME TOO!!!" Matsumoto yelled out happily and hugged Hinamori tightly. Hinamori took a big breathe before she took the embrace, knowing how hard it would be to breathe otherwise. After a few seconds, she still hadn't let go, and Hinamori's face started to turn purple. "Matsumoto, Hinamori's turning purple! Let go of her!" Hitsugaya demanded, so Matsumoto let go. Coughing for a bit, Hinamori finally recovered and sat up and dusted herself, "Arigato (thank-you) Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-kun."

"IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU TO YOU!" He repeated the millionth time with annoyance. The two girls laughed together, forgetting all about the present that disappeared a few minutes ago until Hitsugaya reminded them. "Who would take a present?" He mumbled to himself. Being brought back to reality, Hinamori frowned at such an act. "The last person in this room was the mailman, SO IT MUST'VE BEEN HIM!" Matsumoto yelled.

"But what if someone came before the mailman?" Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Umm….THEN IT COULD BE ANYONE!" Matsumoto stated the obvious.

"Well…I only sense the mailman's reiatsu in the room, so…." Hinamori said. All three of them thought hard about whom could have stolen the present or where it had gone, but the answer was quite obvious. "Where would you be right now if you were a mailman?" Hinamori asked herself.

"Delivering mail to people?" Matsumoto suggested.

"AH, GOOD IDEA, WE'LL FOLLOW HIS REIATSU!" All 3 yelled in unison, too busy thinking about where the present had gone to realize they could have done that sooner. All three quickly bolted out of the door and went their own three different ways, all feeling the reiatsu in different areas of Soul Society. Hitsugaya went to Rukongai's direction, Hinamori to the 11th, 12th and 13th division and Matsumoto opposite of Hinamori.

We'll start off with what Hinamori found…and that was nothing. She searched all of the 13th division and found that the mailman had not come this way. She tried the 12th division, but she wasn't even allowed to check the whole division, as Nemu advised her to get out quickly before the 12th division taichou would come and blow his head off at her. Nemu had told her that the mailman had come by, but hadn't seen any boxes of whatever Hinamori's gift was lately, nor did she know where he went. When she even tried to enter the 11th division, she was greeted by Kenpachi-taichou, and she got a little scared, but luckily, Yarchiru –fukutaichou was there, so at least it wasn't that bad. And she got to ask, but nope, not boxes there. And if a mailman was even brave enough to give them mail, they would probably be flooded with complaints about the racket they make at night and the holes in the walls they make in the morning. So Hinamori had absolutely no luck there. She sighed, that present she spent forever working on and learning how to make from who knows who…had disappeared.

Matsumoto didn't have much luck either (it was still better), but heck she didn't have it as dangerous. The 1st division had a whole bunch of bill payments and complaints and etc, and had only known that the mailman had been down the 4th division. The 4th division had been sent mail about how to cure this and that, and heard the mailman had gone down to the 3rd division. The 3rd division, Kira-fukutaichou only get a little bit of fan girl mail, and since this was one of Matsumoto's drinking buddies, they had a drink. A few hours after, she didn't know where she was going and flopped down on the wood and fell asleep. She forgot about the whole present disappearance thing while sleeping, and when walking sliding open the 10th division door, she flooded by fan girl/boy mail, and remembered. She headed to the 6th division, knowing that Byakuya-taichou would have gotten fan girl and possibly boy mail. Byakuya-taichou had thrown away all his mail, told Matsumoto to go and get Renji to do some work, and that he had not heard where the mailman was going. When she got to Renji, she had some more drinks and got drunk and fell asleep on the wooden boards again. Typical Matsumoto, nothing done, but enough drinking to get her drunk.

Hitsugaya was walking along the streets of Rukongai, and right away he regretted taking this route. One step out of Seiritei, and he's already flooded by fan girls…and guys. "I'M NOT GAY DAMN IT, STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Hitsugaya shouted at the guys that were following him, but none of them listened. Frustration and irritation was the only thing that kept Hitsugaya running for hours, but the fan people had determination on their minds. Running by a house, he saw a man beckon for him to quickly run inside, and since it was just around the corner, the people wouldn't know that Hitsugaya would be in there. Nodding quickly, he raced inside. The door closed quietly and a candle was quickly lit, sending shadows on the small hut's walls. The stranger's face was still concealed but he could tell by her voice that she was female. "You must be quiet." She whispered and led him towards the corner of the room, that's when he noticed that there were stairs; but he didn't want to see what was up there. "Is this yours?" Her voice suddenly jerked him back to reality from whatever he was thinking and he saw there, in front of him, the most important thing in his life…well second most important thing in his life. "Whe…where did you get that?"

"A mailman came by and dropped it off; he told me it was for the person upstairs."

"But that's mine!"

"I know, and that's why I kept it away from the guy upstairs."

"How did you know?"  
"The mailman said it was from Hitsugaya-taichou, so I figured that it was yours. And even though Mento may have sent you a quadrillion letters, I don't recall him ever receiving one from you so I knew something was wrong."

"YOU LIVE WITH MENTO?!"  
"Quiet down or else he'll hear you and then we're screwed. Yes I do, and he was kind to me when I first arrived at Rukongai, he gave me shelter and food. So I don't want you to go rushing upstairs and banging the door and killing him off, got it?"

"Fine…but can I have that back please. And why'd the mailman think that I'd give Mento anything?"  
"Probably because he saw your name, and thought that was for him. Not sure why he just saw your name and nothing else though. Now hurry up and take it back, I'm busy and those fan people are bound to come back this way as soon as they realize that they missed you."

"Thanks." Hitsugaya nodded his thanks and dashed off, only then realizing he never asked for her name. _'Oh well, what are the chance's I'll see her again?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori and Matsumoto were dead exhausted when they came back in the tenth division, they didn't even notice the amount of mail they walked through. "This is horrible, I can't believe we L-O-S-T his present!!!!!" Matsumoto shouted and flopped onto her favourite couch.

"Actually, someone S-T-O-L-E it."  
"It doesn't M-A-T-T-E-R!!!"

"Actually, it D-O-E-S."

"It's still G-O-N-E either way!"  
"But at least the person who S-T-O-L-E it can be F-I-N-E-D for such a crime."

"Well L-O-S-I-N-G is just as bad because then you C-A-N-APOSTRIOHE-T it."

"Okay, what in the world are we doing? We're just bored and crazy now." Hinamori stated.

"And we're D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E! YOUR PRESENT YOU SPENT A MONTH ON IS GONE AND WE'LL NEVER FIND IT, AND NOW HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY ISN'T AMAZING ANYMORE!"

"And you know what? Wasn't there supposed to be a party for him…or did we miss it. I think it started a few hours ago… Let's go and visit the first division where it's held."

"Good idea…AND THERE'LL BE SAKE, WONDERFUL IDEA!" Matsumoto jumped up and raced out. Hinamori sighed and smiled as her friend raced down shouting and singing and dancing. Everything went wrong today, the interruptions, the presents going missing, and now missing the party! She started to head out the door when Hitsugaya came in, huffing like mad. In his hands, he held the box that contained his treasure. "Hitsugaya-kun!"  
"Hi—Hinamori. I—I have you—your pre—present." He brought the present up to show Hinamori but the present was too big for his hand and the present slipped. "NOOOO!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's the end people! You know, I was going to make it longer, but well…lazy and I haven't updated up for a while, so might as well make it as fast as possible. Hope you don't mind my short chapter, SO ENJOY! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND STUFF, SO PLEASE REVIEW, FLAME ACCEPTED!**


	19. Gift Full of Music

**Kill me if you want, because I know I haven't updated in such a long time I probably seem dead to all of you people. But I plan on finishing this update in a day or two, but I'm going to do it, SO HIP HIP HOORAY FOR ME!! Anyways, thanks so much everyone for sticking with me, THUS WE SHALL MOVE ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Gift full of Music

To Hinamori, everything happened in slow motion, the present falling at an awkward angle, creating a thump in the quiet night, the box inside the boxes slowly unfolded due to the pressure of the fall, and the music had started playing.

_The summer air was heavy and s-s-sweet_

_You and I-I-I-I on a cro-o-o-wded street_

_There was mu-u-u-sic everyw-whe-e-re…_

Everything was messed up, the song went wrong (most likely from the fall), the tune off, lyrics messed, and the little music snow globe had a little crack in it. The figurines (which were a snowman, a little boy and a little girl) had all broke off except the little boy. "I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun!!!!!!" Hinamori broke down and started sobbing, even though it wasn't actually her fault…. She looked at all the hard work and dedication she put into the snow globe…and where she had to get the materials from and learn how to make it. A gentle hand landed on Hinamori's shaking shoulder, "It's not your fault." Hitsugaya said; his voice rough and sure. Hinamori took a deep breathe before continuing, so she was calm enough to reply, "I'm sorry…."  
"It's not your fault already!"

"…Happy birthday Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori smiled at him, as she continued to listen to the broken music snow globe. For the next ten minutes, the two of them didn't move, and didn't say anything, but listen to the song replay itself. Then realization dawned upon Hinamori, "We need to get to your party!"

"You're right!" Hitsugaya exclaimed and quickly got up to close the musical globe (it's attached to the box, so you just close the box, and the thing stops playing). Quickly, Hitsugaya and Hinamori ran towards the party, but Hitsugaya was faster and reached there before Hinamori. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAICHOU, YOU WERE 5 HOURS LATE!!!" A drunken Matsumoto jumped on Hitsugaya as soon as he entered through the door. Hinamori had just arrived to see him get squished by Matsumoto…who then fell asleep. Trying to crawl his way out/up from Matsumoto, Hitsugaya was exhausted once he got out. "Are you okay Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I'm fine, and its Hitsugaya _taichou _to you!" He clearly stated. The squished captain had not disturbed the party, as majority of them were drunk and didn't even notice. Dusting himself off for a mere second, he went inside the party with Hinamori following quietly behind. Up on by the ceiling, stretching from wall to wall, was a banner that was probably gotten from the real world; that said: "Happy Birthday 10th Division Taichou!" The minority of the taichous that bothered to greet him were Yamato-taichou and Byakuya.

Hinamori had already been grabbed by a drunken Renji and forced to drink some sake…and somehow managed to get away from him after only 2 cup fills. She decided to sit on a chair and watch Hitsugaya who was being wished a happy birthday by many guests. Noticing someone watching him, he turned and saw Hinamori. He casually walked towards her and sat down beside her. Before either of them could say anything, Matsumoto randomly popped out of no where and screamed out loud: "TIME FOR THE DANCE!" As if on cue, music from who knows where started to play…slow music, music for waltzing or ballroom dancing. "IN HONOUR OF HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU, WE SHALL LET HIM LEAD THE DANCE! PICK YOUR PARTNER!!!!" At the exact moment, Matsumoto grabbed whoever was closest (poor Hinamori) and started dancing with her. By dancing, I mean by swinging her to and fro, making her quite dizzy. Thankfully, Hitsugaya hurried and grabbed Hinamori back before she threw up.

"Uhh….arigato Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori blushed lightly. Hitsugaya did the same. "AND HE CHOOSES HINAMORI TO DANCE WITH!" Matsumoto continued to dance solo, even though she thought she was dancing with someone. "Err…" Hinamori shuffled her feet and avoided Hitsugaya's eyes and she stood in front of him. Hitsugaya wasn't really looking at her either, embarrassed and a little shocked, and of course, he had no clue of what to do. Suddenly, good old drunken Matsumoto pushed Hinamori towards Hitsugaya. "Ah!" She clutched onto him, and with the sudden movement, he swayed a bit, and quickly grabbed her so he looked like was dancing with her. The group cheered and clapped for them and swung and dance themselves. Hinamori quickly got off, apologized and walked away, leaving Hitsugaya there thinking about why he enjoyed the 'dance' so much.

* * *

Hitsugaya quietly and quickly returned home, thankful to finally be out of the crazy place. Too lazy to clean up his office from the mail (which is odd) and noticed that the music box was still where he left it. Sighing, he grabbed it and walked outside (where dawn was only a few hours away) and looked for a peaceful spot to sit. Under a peach tree, he opened the box carefully, just in case….

_The sum-sum-summer air was he-hea-heavy and swee-sweet_

_You-you-you and I on-on a cro-crowded stree-ee-eee-t_

He closed the box. _**'You really are an idiot, dropping the box.'**_

'_Shut up! Why don't you be useful and tell me what I should do about it like other consciences?'_

'_**Maybe because I'm not like other ones? How about you go find Hinamori and ask her how she made it? Then maybe you could fix it.'**_

'_But she'd take offence. It'd seem like I wouldn't like the way it is.'_

'_**Well, do you like it the way it is?'**_

'…_.'_

'_**Of course you do, Hinamori made it just for you!'**_

'_What are you hinting at?'_

'_**YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOVE HER LOTS! ADMIT IT!'**_

'…_.'_ He wasn't sure whether his conscience was right or not, but he certainly did think he felt more attached to her. Maybe he did like a little more than other people, BUT HE CERTAINLY DID NOT LOVE HER…maybe…. He couldn't stand his conscience and opened the music box, listening to the broken music until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hinamori didn't know why her heart had beaten so fast when she got so close to him, in fact, she thought she was going to die of her heart beating too fast when Matsumoto pushed her into him. The answer was plain obvious, but she refused to admit she liked her childhood friend. It didn't seem right; it didn't seem possible, anyways, even if she did like him, would he return her feelings? He could possibly like someone else, not quite sure whom, but that was possible…and more likely according to her. After the minor incident, she quickly left the party and returned to her room to rest for a bit, unaware of the time that passed by. She laid in bed before her conscience had invaded her private thoughts. **_'Wasn't that sweet?'_**

_'Oh no, it's you again...and what was sweet?'_

**_'You and your lover "dancing" for a momentary time.'_**

_'Who was...HE IS NOT MY LOVER!'_

**_'Now didn't we go through this before, you love him and that's the truth. It's not that bad you know, true love...'_**

_'You...you...-sigh- whatever.'_ Hinamori was going to go back to the party, but instantly fell asleep as soon as her conscience had stop talking.

* * *

When she finally came to, it was a bit past dawn and the party was obviously over. Laying in bed, she thought over the events of yesterday, and that was probably when she realized that she did love him. She wasn't sure if it was love like the couples in the TV shows, or love like childhood friends, but she still realized that she loved him. It felt odd to her, this weird sensation that flooded her senses and took over her body, and knowing why was probably why it was so uncomfortable to her. Sighing, she finally sat up and stared out the window, she was trying to figure out whether she should or shouldn't do her paperwork; she decided not to. She laid down back in bed for the next few hours, got up, then laid back down. By the time the sun was high in the sky, Hinamori was sitting at her desk, piles of paperwork surrounding her, but she didn't even bother to touch them. She starred out the window for the whole day, getting up only to go to the bathroom, and for that whole day, no one (for whatever reason) came to bother her, or even crossed the path that she starred out to. And for the next four days, she didn't visit Hitsugaya.

* * *

Hitsugaya was worried, Hinamori hadn't visited, or even talked to him, for the past four days. She didn't even talk to Matsumoto, other than exchanging greetings, for the four days. Tomorrow would be Christmas, a day of happiness and giving (that's not the exact definition to Hitsugaya though), and Hinamori ALWAYS celebrated Christmas (excluding the time she was in coma) and even then, she seemed to have smiled more often in her coma. But this year, why wasn't she here to celebrate with him? Was she so busy making a gift of some sort for him or for other friends? Maybe that was it, she was probably busy...and speaking of which, he had to get his present for her done. He stared out the window for the longest time ever, and sighed, maybe he'd just get her something simple, people always did say simple things are the most important (A/N: I'm just making that up, I haven't an actual clue if that's true or not). Then an idea popped into his head, he's never seen her wear one, so it was the perfect present. Though it was a little out of season if he went with the usual, so he'd make it something that was more related to him then her. The thought made him smile a bit, and made him a lot happier than he usually is...but hey, Christmas is the time for being happy. ANYWAYS, we are talking about the person he loves.

* * *

It was dawn of Christmas. "Ahh!" She quickly got up and combed out her hair, put it back into a bun and rushed outside in the cold. (I completely forgot it was winter time…) She didn't know why she was in a hurry, and hadn't an idea of where she was going, but her feet led to the tenth division. She barely even realized that she had swung open the door. She didn't even know why she shouted out what she did, but hey, it was the truth. It was sudden, and Hitsugaya certainly wasn't expecting the sudden outburst, but she shouted it all right, loud and clear. Maybe it was her conscience that forced her to admit it, but one way or the other, and for whatever reason, she had shouted out: "MERRY CHRISTMAS HITSUGAYA-KUN!" She didn't even have an idea of what to give him for Christmas, but just as she shouted the words, she knew exactly what the gift would be. She walked up to him, and faster than he could comprehend, she kissed him on the cheek, and quickly ran out.

Hitsugaya played the words that he heard from Hinamori right after she kissed him…and he felt one, shocked, and two, like his Christmas got a whole lot better. _"I love you."_

* * *

**_YES, QUITE OOC, BUT HEYYYYYYY I TRIED, I REALLY REALLY DID TRY!!!!! IT'S NOT EASY TO WRITE SOMEONE CONFESSING, SO THERE! GIVE ME SOME CREDIT...OKAY, SO YES, IT SUCKED, BUT I TRIED!_**

**DON'T KILL ME; I HAVE MY REASONS, SPARE ME PLEASE! Okay so first off, I had like, a gazillion tests and projects to do, second, I had writer's block and had absolutely no clue of what to write, and third, I completely forgot about updating for half the month…SO SPARE ME! And as long as you're not like my friends who say: "Excuses are for L-O-S-E-R-S!" Then I should be okay. So here's the finish off of this extremely short update! I'll try to update ASAP because I haven't updated this story for some time…**


	20. The World Spins

**So I've decided to update since I realized that it's been a while. And I'm still kind of low on ideas, so if you've got any, I welcome them with open arms! And thank you all who still support me even though I take forever to update!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention last chapter that the song was:**

_**We Dance Anyways – Deanna Carter**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 20 – The World Spins

As you might think, Hitsugaya was frozen in his seat for about…two minutes before his mind could function again. He didn't move from his spot though, and he could only think of one thing: Hinamori. Maybe it wasn't so bad, this so called love, hey, maybe it was thrilling! Whatever love was, Hitsugaya liked it, he really liked it. It was only then when he realized that he forgot to give Hinamori her present. He quickly grabbed his wrapped present and rushed out of the door.

Hinamori was lying in bed, completely zoned out and stupefy. _'What in the name of us did I just do?!' _She stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help but want to faint. A knock came from the door to bring her back to reality. "Come in." Her usual cheerful voice was drained of emotion.

"Merry Christmas." A warm voice (for once) wished her. Instantly, she bolted up right and stared at the boy. He _smiled_ at her and handed a wrapped box to her (way to lazy to describe everything.) She smiled back and said thank you and careful unwrapped it. (Is it just me, or do I have something with presents?) She gasped at the glittering necklace lying in the box untouched. The pendant was a snowflake inside a peach, both glittering in the sunlight like snow. Gently, she picked up the chain and clipped it on behind her neck and stared at the beautiful pendant now lying on her palm.

"Do you like it?" Hitsugaya cautioned to ask.

"I love it." She smiled her beautiful smile at him. For some time, they didn't move, didn't speak, but only stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Hitsugaya broke the silence with a small chuckle. Hinamori looked at him in a puzzled expression.

"Christmas is amazing isn't it?" He said suddenly, looking out of the window as the snow fell. Hinamori nodded and looked out the window too, and then realized what Hitsugaya meant.

"They say love on Christmas day is the strongest." Hinamori whispered. (A/N: Once again, I'm just making stuff up). They stayed silent and watched the snow fall. But the silence didn't last long, because in comes, MATSUMOTO! "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" She jumped cheerfully and hugged Hitsugaya hard, then jumped onto Hinamori then threw confetti from who knows where all over her room. "Lalalala, lalala, its Christmassssss, it's Christmass, it's the time of year to celebrate!" She sang a happy tune and jumped around. Groaning, Hitsugaya turned to leave, but was stopped because Matsumoto grabbed his arm, and Hinamori's, and pulled them together.

"It's Christmas! Go out there and celebrate together!" She smiled her mischievous smile and pushed them out into the cold. Then slammed the door shut. Instantly, her smile and cheerfulness vaporized, leaving a heartbroken Matsumoto sitting on the floor. She heard their conversation between them, and she knew that they were in love. The whole time she stood and listened to them, she thought about Gin, and his carefree attitude, and everything she loved about him. She would've cried then, but she grew stronger as the days grew longer, and she didn't cry. "You idiot…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori and Hitsugaya went to the tenth division since they got kicked out of the fifth one. They didn't sense Matsumoto's unhappiness and walked quietly to the division, two love birds happy as can be. But happiness only lasts so long before the whole of Seireitei finds out. But in the meantime, let's get into detail of these two happy lovers.

They decided that they might as well go for lunch just to discuss about what they should do together that Christmas. During their lunch (which had a Christmas Special menu since it was a once a year thing) they enjoyed their Christmas lunch whatever it was (I'm not much of a Christmas lunch person…) and talked. They discussed how their lunch was (which was delicious) about their presents (which they both loved, especially Hitsugaya), about what they were going to do tonight (which they didn't decide...) and about their tomorrows. They didn't get a chance to talk much about it because it just so happened that Renji and Kira, who were in a drinking mood, popped out of magicland and grabbed Hinamori with them to get some drinks. Little did the couples know that Renji and Kira were there all along…just kind of hidden from somewhere. Hitsugaya stared after them with a blank face; surprised at the suddenness of the two men that he sat there for a while wondering what happened to Hinamori. When he figured out what happened, he jumped up and chased after then…which was a little late by then.

Renji was desperate to get away; he just didn't want Hinamori to be with…well, Hitsugaya. He wasn't really sure as to why he didn't want them together…but rather that he disliked the idea. Kira on the other hand, didn't see what was wrong with them liking each other, but thought it was a little early for the two. Hinamori didn't seem why she had to be dragged across the floor as they ran to the sixth division (which was closest) when she could walk fine and that they had to have her as a drinking partner and not Matsumoto or one another. So being dragged and forced to drink, Hinamori wasn't the happiest person, but she smiled and acted fine anyways. She noticed that the two got drunk really early and ditched them and bumped into Matsumoto, who was secretly following Hinamori the whole time, and also dragged her to find Hitsugaya. When they finally found him searching for her, Matsumoto quickly came up with an excuse to ditch work and ran as fast as she could to the opposite direction.

With the two occupied, Matsumoto went to find Renji and Kira so they could plan a giant party for Hitsugaya and Hinamori…you could say it was a big Christmas party…really big. When the three met, they went to find other people willing to make the celebration big, and found Hisagi, Yachiru, Ikkaku (who wasn't actually that willingly) and other people who weren't so important to help out. So they spread the news about the special couple and they started to plan it by discussing the place for the party with Yamatou-taichou. With that done, they went to a decently open but secretive place and started the clean and set up the place. Many people spent their time shovelling snow, Matsumoto with Renji and Kira started to set up a banner that someone with really pretty writing and drawing made between two trees. Written in big blue/teal and peach letters was: _Merry Christmas Lovers!_ And all around were snowflakes, peaches and watermelons. They found markers from somewhere and coloured it in. Then they had someone who was really good at baking to bake a giant cake that had cut peaches and watermelon pieces everywhere with white icing and all those little details. They blew up balloons (and you can probably guess the colours: Blue, silver and peach…) and tied them around the tables people brought and the branches of trees and around the banner and just about anything they could find that balloons could be tied around. They collected confetti and other things that could be thrown and gather everything up and hid behind trees or whatever for them to come by. By the time they finished it was late at night and the moon was high in the sky, and then it took them some time to realize that the place was so secretive that the chances of the two of them were going to come by was unlikely. But they also didn't want to ruin the big surprise.

Finally, Matsumoto quickly wrote on two separate sheets of paper a note that read:

_Hi Hinamori (or Hitsugaya)_

_Please meet me at the farthest end of the 1__st__ division under the moonlit sky for a big 'surprise'._

Smiling at her words, she quickly delivered the mail to the doors of whom the letters were to be sent to. Hitsugaya and Hinamori, who had different plans and were too 'in love' to notice the people gone, and notice the letters that slipped through their doors. Hinamori and Hitsugaya, who were in the same room at the time the letter arrived, looked at each other and picked up the card. Hinamori who was reading it first, stared at the letter blankly, wondering what the heck was happening showed the letter to Hitsugaya who shrugged and said to do it anyways. So together they went where they were directed, both a little anxious and a little excited to see who the person was and what this surprise was. Together, hand in hand, they walked into the moonlit opening and in a spilt second, everyone jumped from where they were hiding and confetti was thrown into the air, "_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_ Everyone screamed. Taken by surprise Hinamori fell backwards, causing Hitsugaya to fall onto the snow with her. Instantly, Hinamori's first reaction was to grab snow (which was the sticky type), clump it up into a ball and she threw it to whomever. It hit Renji square on the face just by luck, and that caused him to throw a snowball back but it hit Hitsugaya instead. He grabbed his own chunk of snow and threw it towards Renji and it hit Kira instead, who was behind him and that was how a snowball fight began. For the next hour or so, snowballs where thrown, and forts built, teams made and battles fought. And the perfectly shovelled snow was soon back all over the ground in piles of snow and such.

Hinamori had never felt so good in her life time, heck, she'd never felt so happy and perfect before. It was almost like her life was perfect, the person she loved loved her back and she had the best Christmas present ever. She was playing instead of fighting and doing paperwork and she enjoyed the delicious ice cream cake with her friends, laughing and sharing smiles and memories together. But the best of it all was the fireworks that happened after everyone was settled and full, and she got to spend it with Hitsugaya. The fireworks came in so many colours that Hinamori thought she was blind by the time it was over, and she thought she could spent the rest of her life there, staring at the sky with the moon sinking slowly under the horizon where dawn was soon to rise.

Sitting on the roof top with Hitsugaya, they stared in a moment of silence at the blended sky. Even though the secret was out, they didn't care, life was perfect for them at that moment and nothing seemed more amazing than being beside each other. "That was pretty fun." Hitsugaya suddenly announced.

"Yeah, the best Christmas ever."

"You know, I never said it yet."

"Say what?"

"That I love you." He turned towards Hinamori, who looked towards him. In the setting moon and the rising sun, where the colours blended from a dark indigo and a light peach sky, the sun and moon shinning on both of them, they kissed passionately. The world seemed to spin all around them, and whether for good or bad, it would always keep spinning, around and around, orbiting the sun and keeping the moon in orbit. Everything at that moment seemed to freeze at the same time, though time frozen and the world spinning, life had never been so perfect, for The Peach or The Snowflake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yeah, I finally updated, aren't you happy?! I decided that this would be the end of my story, because I thought it was a decent ending. HOWEVER, I'm going to make a sequel, where things are hopefully going to be more exciting, so stay tuned! And also, I would like to thank **_**KaRiSa**_** for sticking with me the whole time and supporting me! THANKS!!!! **

**Oh yes, I also suggest listening to a sad-like song or one of those different tunes that make you feel like the world is a little odd and that your life is perfect, because I don't know, when I was listening to those types of songs, the words jumped out to me a bit more. **

**So thank you everyone for sticking with me,**

**I'll make the sequel sooner enough later…**

**BUT THANKS SO MUCH,**

**Because if it weren't for you people who reviewed, alerted or favourites this story,**

**Or supported it with your wonderful advice, suggestions and comments,**

**It wouldn't have been such a great success, **

**SO THANKS!**


End file.
